


When Plans Fall to Malarkey

by Fablegate



Series: When Plans Fall to Malarkey [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Other, also I'm an idiot who deleted the work and has to repost every damn chapter so, and light dismemberment, not really graphic but I'll put the warnings any way, some stabbing, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fablegate/pseuds/Fablegate
Summary: He...wasn't planning to stay.Actually, there were a lot of things Locus didn't plan on...He certainly didn't plan on following the simulation troopers back to their moon to see that they all made it back safely--only to be knocked out by the regularity blue soldier while Locus still had his stealth unit activated?





	1. Chapter 1

He...wasn't planning to stay.

  
Actually, there were a lot of things Locus didn't plan on.

  
Locus didn't plan on going rogue.

 

Didn't plan on leaving Felix to die.

  
Didn't plan on taking the sword afterward.

  
Locus did plan on trying to do right from then on although he didn't plan on exactly how. Not right away at least.

  
He didn't plan on meeting back up with the Reds and Blues so soon after Chorus. Certainly didn't expect to be saving them either.

  
He certainly didn't plan on following the simulation troopers back to their moon to see that they all made it back safely-

  
-only to be knocked out by the regularity blue soldier while Locus still had his stealth unit activated?

  
So many plans not accounted for. It gave him a greater headache then the bruise forming on the back of his skull right now. Speaking of right now it was hardly surprising to find himself tied to a chair. A chair he could no doubt break out of if he decided to.

  
"I wouldn't move if I were you, beansprout." Came a gruff voice to his right along with the barrel of a shotgun pointed at his face. The flashlight fixed to the gun was being used like an interrogation light. Locus still had his helmet on, so the light wasn't as blinding as it would have been without his helmet.

  
"Caboose, remind me again how you managed to knockout a goddamn mercenary?!" Locus took his gaze away from the gun toward the voice of Grif. He was standing beside Simmons and Caboose at the opposite of the room.

  
"There was a bug!" Caboose explained. "I swatted at it and then Locus was asleep on the ground!"

  
"Jesus, how fucking hard do you have to swat at bugs?"

  
"I do not like it when bugs bite me."

  
"Oh goodness, that's nothing to be ashamed of! Biting isn't for everyone you know."

  
"Donut, shut up." It was Simmons who spoke next.

  
"All of you, shut up!" Sarge was the last one to talk before everyone went quite. The regulatory red solider pressed the muzzle of his gun against Locus' cheek. "Can't you see we're in the beginning stages of an invasion?! It's obvious those dirty Blues have devised a-"

  
"Oh stop." Griff interrupted. "We would have heard if Locus had joined Blue Team."

  
"Plus," Simmons continued. "If it was a plan constructed by the Blues then why did Caboose bring a knocked out Locus to us?"

  
"Probably because he's an idiot and forgot where Blue base is." Griff muttered.

  
"Now that is not true!" Caboose protested with his childish scoff, he seemed to swivel around on his heels in order to look at everyone. "Blue base is just across the canyon....Everyone knows that."

  
"For the last time we're not in Blood Gulch anymore!" Both Griff and Simmons said together.

  
"How are you able to get anything done with this much talking?" All eyes/helmets turned to Locus when he finally spoke.

  
"Uh, we don't dude." Griff looked at him as if he had said something incredibly stupid.

  
"Seriously, get with the times." Simmons shook his head, sad.

  
"¿Está aquí para matarnos?"  _(Is he here to kill us?)_  The head of the still disembodied robot said from what looked to be the only table in the room. For some reason his body just now walked in to reconnect with his head.

  
"I'm not here to-"

  
"Great idea Lopez!" Donut interrupted, leaning on the table by his elbows. "Sarge, Lopez says we can just take him to the Blues to sort this sticky mess out!"

  
"¡DEJAR DE TRADUCIR PARA MI!"  _(STOP TRANSLATING FOR ME!)_

  
"That's not what he-" Locus attempted to correct the mistranslation only to be interrupted by their Colonel.

  
"Splendid idea!" Sarge cocked his shotgun, keeping it even more pointed at Locus' head. "Let's get him untied and to Blue base!" He turned to to the blue soldier. "Caboose you come too."

  
"Can I pretend to be a hostage?"

  
"Why would you want to do that?" Simmons asked. He didn't get an answer since Sarge didn't wait for one.

  
"Two Blue invaders held hostage?" Sarge chuckled. "This days couldn't get any better."

  
Locus was confused above anything else at the moment. So he let this play out. If just to see how this would end.

  
\---------

  
"FUCK NO!" Were Tucker's first words the moment he took a step outside Blue Base with Agents Washington and Carolina. They didn't raise their guns, Locus noticed, but they were gripping their weapons a bit tighter now.

  
"We didn't even say anything!" Simmons called from behind Locus, holding his rifle to the ex-mercenary's back.

  
"I don't give a shit! Whatever this is, I don't fucking want it!" Tucker yelled back form the top of the base. Which seemed unnecessary. "Caboose get in here!"

  
"Okay!" Caboose obeyed with cheer. "Bye Locus! Have fun being a Red prisoner."

  
"Aha!" Sarge still had his shotgun pointed at Locus. "So you admit to sending two of your dirty blues to invade our base!"

  
"Oh fuck that!" Tucker almost looked offended, but mostly still angry. Carolina and Washington were already making their way over to Locus to pull him aside. "That asshole isn't one of us!"

  
"Then why did Caboose bring him to us if not to have him kill us!" Sarge shot back.

  
"Because Caboose is an idiot and has no self preservation instincts!"

  
Locus wasn't sure how confused to be, or if to care at all, when neither Red or Blue noticed him being taken away by the ex-freelancers.

  
"So..." Washington started. "Do you want me to ask what you're doing here? Or do you want Carolina to ask?"

  
"I imagine the latter would be unpleasant." Locus wasn't asking.

  
"Yep." Carolina confirmed anyway.

  
"I came to ensure Agent Washington had recovered and returned to his...team."

  
"After you ditched him at the hospital on Chorus." Carolina added without missing a beat.

  
"No." Locus saw no point in hiding the truth. "I remained with Washington under active camo until he was stable."

  
"Why?" Washington pressed.

  
"Curiosity. You'd been shot in the neck." Locus knew the resilience of the freelancers and the Reds and Blues but that didn't mean Washington walking away from that kind of injury wasn't surprising to him.

  
"Wash came back over a week ago." Carolina pointed out in a tone meaning she already knew the answer she was about to ask. "You've been here this whole time?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Huh, that would explain Grif's screaming about his food stash depletion on Wednesday." Even though he said it, Wash was still shaking his head. "But why stay this whole time?"

  
Locus was actually hesitant to answer that. So for a moment he let the two see him turn his gaze to Reds and Blues. The team of not-so-seemingly idiots were still arguing.

  
"Curiousity." Was all Locus would say. He didn't say any more on the subject and neither of the freelancers pressed further on it either.

  
"So, if we told you to leave-" Carolina started.

  
"The reason I was under stealth." Locus felt the need to say.

  
" **If**  we told you to leave." Carolina repeated.

  
"...Then I would leave." Locus answered honestly. He saw the two exchange a glance. They either believed him or didn't and expected him to just go back to hiding like he had been for the past week.

  
Either scenario was likely.

  
"Wait you're leaving?" All three turned their attention to Donut as he was walking over along with the rest of the simtroopers. "And here I was so excited I nearly had to leave the room!"

  
Locus noted he was possibly the only one to do a double take from that statement.

  
"Wait, Locus can't leave!" To his surprise it was Caboose to speak up next.

  
"As much as I hate to agree with a blue." Sarge huffed. "I'm afraid I cannot let a fellow Red leave without my order to do so."

  
The freelancers and ex-merc looked at Sarge.

  
"What." Locus said.

  
"Frankly, it's about time we got our own badass super soldier for our team." Griff nodded.

  
"The hell you do!" Tucker was obviously still upset but Locus wasn't sure why now. "You already outnumber Blue team and now you're adding Locus!"

  
"Wait." Locus said.

  
"Tucker, you already have Wash and Caroline on your team!" Simmons shot down Tucker's argument fairly quickly. "At least with Locus we have a fighting chance!"

  
"There will be no fighting because whatever you all are planning I will take no part in." Locus cut in before anyone else could talk. Everyone finally looked at him, which annoyed him.

  
"Too late dude." Grif said. "We called dibs."

  
Locus was about to ask but he realized he didn't care or want to know. He had stayed here longer than he meant.

  
"I'm leaving." Was all he said before activating his stealth unit.

  
And he left.

  
\-----  
Correction.

  
He  _tried_  to leave.

  
A'rynasea was on fire.

  
His ship, that was landed in a space hidden from view and scoped out to be safe from any dangers,  **is on fire.**

  
It's an alien ship. Locus can't help but think fires should be the least likely problem an alien ship should have. And alien ship made from fire resistant metals from his understanding.

  
And yet here it was.

  
On fire.

  
"Yeah, I spilled my lemonade on it a few minutes ago." Caboose was suddenly behind Locus. He did not know how. He did not care to ask. "You know you should not hide your ships if you do not want people spilling their lemonades all over it. Also, there was a bug and I swatted it!"

That explained the damage that wasn't fire.

Locus decided he would ask later about the lemonade after he manages to save his belongings from his burning ship.

  
\-------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you trap a wild Locus on a moon full of idiots?  
> ...  
> no I'm asking what the hell happens?

And that was how he started camping out between the two bases. He enjoyed his solitude and didn't plan on giving it up anytime soon. The fire actually did nothing but Caboose's "bug killing" had done exceptional damage. But, once their robot fixed his ship, Locus was leaving. Back into space and away from people. Where he belonged.

  
Not that he belonged anywhere to begin with.

  
For the time being he would just have to survive. He never left his tent without his armor on. And he only left his tent in order to do his morning workout and to review the status of his ship. He managed to salvage his rations from the ship before the fire got to them so food was not a problem. In his tent he kept up with the Interstellar news and crime reports.

  
In terms of working out, he still kept his armor on. He needed to be in shape and ready at all times. You never knew what could happen and, with the Reds and Blues, unpredictability was at an even higher percentage. Which meant being accustomed to the weight of his armor during workout.

  
It wasn't obsessive or paranoia. It was efficient.

  
And being efficient meant he was prepared on day 3 when something absolutely ridiculous unpredictable happened.

  
By that he meant Donut.

  
"Ah!" Locus was alert even before he heard the high pitched yelp outside his tent.

  
"Well hello Locus!" The pink simtrooper greeted cheerfully, despite being tangled in a net hanging from the tree Locus was camped beside. His helmet was held in his hands. If Locus looked closely he could see small bottles and a makeup kit being held within the helmet. "Goodness, I haven't been this tied up since my college days!"

  
"Private Donut." Locus sighed, lowering his rifle. He had hoped the traps he'd set outside around his tent would discourage visitors.

  
He should have known better than to hope.

  
"No need to say another word!" Donut chimed. "I know you're new and a little shy so I thought a little make-up session would cheer you right up!"

  
\----

  
Donut was only the beginning.

  
It seemed almost every other person demanded his attention.

  
Every.

  
Damn.

  
Person.

  
"You call that a push-up soldier?!" Locus tilted his head only slightly from where he was doing push-ups.

  
Locus said nothing, assuming the colonel would elaborate without encouragement or question. He was right.

  
"Who told you to do push-ups with just one arm?" Sarge yelled just a few feet shy of a trap. Whether he knew it was there or not Locus wasn't certain. "Everyone knows if you focus a work-out on just one part of your body the rest will go soft!"

  
Locus said nothing except switch arms.

  
"And now you're letting your other arm go soft! Just what was the point of strengthening it in the first place?!"

  
\----

  
"-So that's why I think you should have this trap on the opposite side of the tree in order to gain a more perfect symmetry." Simmons finished his explanation of why he was caught in the pit trap.

  
"In this case symmetry has little to do with efficiency of the trap placements." Locus didn't know why he was bothering talking back to the simtrooper as he lifted him out of the trap.

  
" _*GASP*!!_ " Simmons actually looks mortified before quietly whispering. "I thought you of all people would understand."

  
\----

  
"So." Carolina stood confidently close to the tent. Locus did not doubt she knew of the traps by now. "Gotten any better since our last fight?"

  
"You asking that can only lead me to assume you want to fight." Locus didn't look up from cleaning his weapons.

  
"Think of it as a friendly sparring match." Carolina offered. They both knew there was nothing friendly between them.

  
"I'm not interested in taking part in your need for competition." Was all Locus said.

  
Which was probably the wrong words because the next thing he knew they were both getting patched up by both the Blues and Reds. Well, Carolina was letting the Reds and Blue patch her up while Locus was tending his own wounds back in his tent.

  
They still don't know who won.

  
\----

  
"Hey asshole! Will you stop running for like three seconds?!" Tucker had been running after Locus for over a minute now. Locus had just assumed at first that Tucker also ran laps across the shore line. He probably wasn't wrong, but once Tucker started yelling for his attention Locus realized there was another reason for the sudden company.

  
"People usually yell something different to get someone to stop." Locus pointed out as he jogged down to a halt. Unlike himself in full armor, Tucker was dressed down to a blue t-shirt and jogging shorts. Despite his lack of armor and weapons the young man still kept his sword at the hip.

  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Tucker waved it off as he regained some breath. "So, like do you wanna sword fight?"

  
"What?"

  
Tucker rolled his eyes, annoyed and then acting like what he was saying was paining him. "So, like, we both know Wash is super good with knives and shit. But knives aren't swords. And you're the only other dude with a glowing sword that I could practice with mine against."

  
"If you're asking to battle you should know-"

  
"Dude I know you can kick my ass. That's not the question." Tucker still seemed hesitant before reaching for his sword and holding it up for Locus to see. "The point is that I've had this thing taken way too many times that I like to admit. I'm good with this thing but..." He sighed, aggravated. "I know I can be better."

  
"...."

  
"....."

  
"......"

  
"Please don't make me ask again, man. It took literally stuffing all my pride and hatred of you down just to talk to you."

  
Locus sighed. "I'll consider it."

  
\-----

  
"HELLO MISTER LOCUS." Locus barely had his helmet on when he heard the absurdly loud voice immediately outside his tent. He activated his sword as he pulled back the opening.

  
Then he paused.

  
And shut off his sword.

  
"Captain Caboose."

  
"FRECKLES AND I HAVE BROUGHT YOU LEMONADE!!" The tallest of the simtroopers stood almost at full attention wearing sweats and his signature blue t-shirt. All while happily holding a tray of what did not look at all like lemonade.

  
"How did you...?" Locus looked past Caboose and saw that none of his traps had been set off. He looked back at Caboose now that he could see him out of armor. The simtrooper was even taller than Locus, not as large as Grif, but certainly more broad and toned. Now Locus was curious as to just what sort of training regimen Caboose had. Did Caboose even work out?

  
"Me and Freckles were playing Hopscotch!" Caboose said. It was then Locus looked down at noticed the miniature assault droid.

  
Okay that barely explained Caboose avoiding the traps but not the lemonade.

"That's gasoline." Locus didn't take the glass that was still being held in front of him. "Not lemonade."

  
"Ah, but Church said it's what he drank when he had his robot body." Caboose explained. "He said it was like lemonade for him. It was really easy for him to drink since he never had to take his helmet off. And you never take your helmet off so-"

  
"I am not a robot." Locus assured before he could hear any more of the madness coming out of the simtrooper.

  
"...Are you sure?"

  
"Positive."

  
"Negative."

  
Under his helmet, Locus could only give the man an odd look. Which he then remembered Caboose wouldn't be able to see.

  
"Okaaaay." Caboose said slowly, his expression not quite believing Locus. "If you say so. I'm just gonna leave this lemonade here and you can have it later mister robo-Locus."

  
Locus could only watch as Caboose set the tray down on the grass before turning and setting off every single trap as he left.

  
Once the smoke had settled, Locus could see Caboose carrying Freckles away without a single scratch.

  
\----

  
Washington caught him while he was remaking one of his traps. Caboose just wasn't learning and was still bring Locus "lemonade".

  
"Caboose tells me you're a robot." Washington said with no hidden amusement. Locus only rolled his eyes under his helmet. "If it weren't coming from Caboose I might actually believe it."

  
Locus turned and glared at the ex-freelancer.

  
"I mean, has anyone ever told you that hitting you is like hitting a brick house?"

  
Several times, yes.

  
Locus returned to spreading the cover over his pit-fall trap.

  
"Do you really need all these traps?" Washington squinted at all the ones Locus had set back up. He was at least in his armor, though his helmet was off. "Seems a little...much."

  
"It's meant to keep people away."

  
"And how's that working out?" Washington tapped his foot lightly against the tree and suddenly sending a net falling over Locus. The ex-merc quickly turned and glared at him.

  
"Oh-whoops!" Wash tried to laugh it off but stopped when Locus didn't join him. "...Yeah I'm gonna go before you decide to kill me."

  
\----

  
"Please tell me you've completed fixing my ship." Locus asked as he placed the tray with the gasoline on the corner of Lopez's desk. He was so close to almost pinching his nose were his helmet not on.

  
"No es mi culpa que decidieras aterrizar esta cosa dentro de un radio de 50 millas del demonio azul."  _(It isn't my fault you decided to land this thing within a 50 mile radius of the blue devil.)_ Lopez said from where he was wheeled under A'rynasea.

  
"Of course, what was I thinking." Locus growled. "Then can you at least tell me how much longer until you are finished?"

  
"Asumiendo que algo estúpido no suceda..."  _(Assuming something stupid won't happen...)_

  
Locus didn't like how long it was taking Lopez to think.

  
"Un mes."  _(One month.)_

  
Locus sighed through gritted teeth. Not the answer he hoped for but he could survive a month. "Thank you."

  
\----

  
He returned to his tent to find Grif half way through his rations.

  
His traps weren't set off. He hadn't heard anything as he was approaching. There weren't even footprints leading around the traps.

  
_So how._

  
"Grif." Locus was already in a stressful mood and he wouldn't try to pretend his knuckles weren't cracking as his hands balled into fists.

  
"Before you say anything! This is revenge for stealing out of my food stash!" Grif had his armor on and his helmet halfway off as he had the gaul to finish what he was eating.

  
"How far can you run before I assemble my sniper rifle and shoot you."

  
It wasn't a question.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and chapter three were the entire reason I wanted to write this fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ex-freelancer walks into a bar to give an ex-merc a pep talk.
> 
> There's a punchline in there somewhere.

He was going insane.

  
Possibly more insane than he already was.

  
Which should not have been possible.

  
Locus thought he knew what stupid was.

  
Felix always would say something bordering on non-intelligent. But Locus had known the man long enough to know the intelligence behind the scout helmet. Felix always talked, but that was because he was the people person and his talking is what possibly got him further ahead then his fighting. Though his talking is also what got him into more trouble.

  
Felix was always insane but he was never so  _detached_  from reality.

  
But these simtroopers were truly.... _idiots_.

  
It took Felix to actually die for Locus to actually start to agree with him.

How...just how did they lose to these  _idiots_?!

  
More importantly, how was it that after years of fighting a war, years of bounty-hunting, years of mercenary work, these simtroopers were somehow chipping and breaking every single wall that Locus had meticulously built.

  
He almost said yes to joining Donut during his wine and cheese hour. The curious thought of how nail polish would make his hands look snaked into his mind before Locus could quickly shove it away.

  
Whenever Sarge came around while Locus was working out, Locus was sure to push up with both arms. He almost offered the colonel to join him, if just to get him to shut up for two seconds about mechanical arms and diesel.

  
He almost humored Simmons by putting another trap on the opposite side of the tree.

  
He'd see Tucker training outside Blue Base and would actually consider what kind of training he'd need in order to improve his weilding.

  
Carolina almost convinced Locus to spar. Almost.

  
He almost spoke to Washinton.

  
Grif tried bringing snacks over as a piece offering and Locus was almost tempted to take it.

  
He...

  
He almost willingly accepted the gasoline from Caboose.

  
So many almosts.

  
Too many for Locus' liking.

  
And it was possibly driving him back towards insanity.

  
He was broken out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps. He sat in front of his tent, not looking away from the current "battle" the Reds and Blues were having. He didn't need to look to know who it was. They had fought enough battles that he could recognize her footsteps.

  
"You look like you've been brewing for a while." Carolina said, leaning against the tree but not setting off the trap.

  
"I do not  _brew_." Locus almost growled the last word.

  
"They can take time getting use to." Carolina seemed to dismiss his tone.

  
"They're fighting over the last bowl of cereal." Locus felt he needed to point out. In case Carolina didn't know.

  
"20 bucks says the Reds let Caboose have the last bowl." Carolina chuckled, to Locus' surprise.

  
"I'm currently trying to understand how these-" Locus stopped before he said idiots. "How are they even able to fight."

  
"The world's best swordsmen-"

  
"I'm aware of the saying." Locus interrupted. "I just don't understand."

  
Carolina went silent for a moment. Locus would have been thankful for it were that stretch of silence not just filled with a grenade explosion.

  
"Tucker did it!"

  
"Caboose shut up and help Grif!"

  
"No! Do not help me!"

  
Locus almost liked to imagine that the freelancer had left as the fighting filled the silence between them. He should have known better.

  
"Did you know," Carolina started. He heard her shift slightly. "That when the New Republic was low on rations, Grif trained his entire squad in a competent stealth mission to raid the cafeteria. Because the idea of rationing food offended him."

  
Locus said nothing.

  
"When the Federal Army and New Republic joined forces," She kept going. "Simmons and Donut headed the armory because Simmons just loved organizing and Donut loved making a fashion statement of every piece of armor he touched."

  
Locus watched as Sarge started using his shotgun as a bat against Tucker, who was purposefully not using his sword.

  
"Did you know Caboose fought because Church-" For the first time, Locus heard Carolina's voice crack. "...Because Church was his  _best friend_. And that Tucker only started fighting so he could save Wash-"

  
"I don't see how this-"

  
"They don't fight for the things we fight for." At that Locus actually turned his head to look at the freelancer. For the first time since he was marooned here, Locus saw Agent Carolina out of armor, wearing just a pair of jeans and a tank top. Her bangs along with the rest of her hair was pinned back into a bun.

  
"When I first met them I expected them to follow orders like soldiers. To follow the rules. Follow protocol." Carolina wasn't actually looking at him. Her eyes were trained on the men still fighting. "It...nearly drove me crazy trying to make sense of them. But you know what?"

  
Locus said nothing. But this time actually waiting for her to continue.

  
"They didn't join me in taking down Freelancer for revenge, honor, redemption, or anything dignified like that." Locus almost couldn't believe he was seeing her smile. "They fight for small things. Useless things. They surprise you and suddenly they're taking on an entire army of mercenaries just for the sake of their friend's seeing the next day ahead of them."

  
"...Price..." Locus finally spoke up, watching as Carolina finally looked at him. "Aiden Price had mentioned the simtroopers' resilience came from...complete faith in one another. It was how they were able to defeat the Meta."

  
Carolina tensed. Locus realized she probably didn't know about the Counselor's involvement. But, as he watched her think her expression came to an understanding and she nodded.

  
"When I first heard of them-when I heard that they took down Maine- I thought I would meet an entire team of super soldiers."

  
"I can imagine the disappointment."

  
Carolina chuckled again before standing straight.

  
"Wash told me you used to think you were both alike." She ignored Locus stiffening at that. "But I think you were wrong. Wash...he adjusted to the Reds and Blues faster than I ever could."

  
"What are you saying?" Locus felt himself turning more to face her.

  
"I'm saying stop trying to understand them." Carolina gave him a look he didn't know what to make of as she started to walk off. "I think you'll be able to answer your own question if you get to know them."

  
And with that she left Locus to think.

  
It seemed he had much to think about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know what I said about Chapters 2&3 but this was my favorite.

It would be the day after his talk with Carolina that Locus would walk around the bases without his stealth unit active.

  
Sarge was in the garage with Lopez fixing the warthog again after having driven it off a cliff. Again. Lopez acknowledged him from where he was going over A'rynasea's blueprints. However, Sarge, being currently wheeled under the warthog did not notice the ex-merc until after he had walked out of the room.

  
Grif and Simmons were bickering in front of the tv during a Game of Thrones episode. Locus noted that Grif was sharing his bag of chips with Simmons, holding the bag with the hand Locus hadn't shot. The first to notice him was Simmons who for once didn't flinch at the sight of him. But he did seem understandably surprised to see the ex-merc. He simply nodded to Locus who hesitantly nodded back before walking out.

  
Donut was having his wine and cheese hour. Locus didn't even need to ask as he passed by the pink simtrooper's room and heard music coming from behind the door. Which added to his surprise when Donut suddenly opened the door. He knew he was quiet, how did the other hear him? Either way, Donut seemed a little tipsy from wine when he invited Locus to get cheesy with him and talk about emotions. Locus politely declined.

  
He passed Carolina while she was running laps. Neither of them said anything to each other but Carolina gave him a knowing tilt of her helmet. Which he ignored.

  
Locus checked in on Washington while he was doing a perimeter check. It was...a little awkward. Locus made a few suggestions on how to improve the perimeter security. Washington thanked him before going on his way.

  
Which left Tucker and Caboose.

  
Caboose was possibly the only one to stop Locus from leaving first when he tackled the ex-merc with a giant bear hug. It took more self control than Locus liked to keep from pulling out a knife and stabbing Caboose. Though, Locus wouldn't lie that it did surprise him to see Caboose so happy to see him away from the tent. Currently his surprise was part-timing between Caboose's happiness and the fact that an armorless Caboose could lift a fully armored Locus into the air without batting an eye.

  
When he managed to get away from Caboose, Locus found Tucker training with a wooden dummy. He was practicing kicks and punches first before switching to his sword and slicing the dummy right in half. Locus watched as the aqua simtrooper huffed, not nearly satisfied with how his training was going.

  
"Your sword training would be more efficient with a mobile opponent." Locus pointed out, standing just outside the training ring.

  
"No shit." Tucker breathed, kicking the two halves of the dummy out of the ring. "I'm guessing an ex-merc would know all about that."

  
"..." Locus waited, considering. He finally made his decision as Tucker turned to see him step into the ring. "Perhaps a thing or two."

  
He could practically see the smile under Tucker's visor as the simtrooper raised his sword.

  
\----

  
It was a faster progression than he thought it would be.

  
Actually, Locus wasn't sure if progression was the right word. But whatever it was, it somehow managed to happen before Lopez' month was up.

  
Donut managed to get Locus to let the simtrooper paint his nails. Locus tried not to flinch when Donut began admiring his hands when the gloves came off. It wasn't surprising considering Donut's experience with scars. Donut admitted while painting a nail bright green that he still wanted to do Locus' makeup but the ex-merc was adamant about keeping his helmet on.

  
"-so I threw the sticky thing halfway across the canyon and stuck it right to her helmet!" Donut looked rather proud of himself as he continued painting. Locus refused to admit how relaxing it was to just watch his nails be done. "Boy, can I tell ya! She was not walking after that!"

  
"I...had read the reports." Locus still couldn't quite believe that the little pink simtrooper had taken down the Agent Texas with just a sticky grenade and a good throw. "And where did you learn to throw like you do? I've seen you on the field. You have a remarkably good arm."

  
"Aw well shucks!" Donut spared a hand to wap the back Locus' own. "Way to get to a boy with flattery-"  _(Wait what? That wasn't what he was-)_  "Anyway it's just a lil' thing I picked up from years of tossing."

  
What...did that even mean?

  
\-----

  
Somehow Grif and Simmons pulled him into one of their bickering sessions. He didn't know how. It just happened.

  
"The ability to freeze things, but only in the arctic." Grif said confidently.

  
"How is that a bad super power? You can still freeze shit!" Simmons' voice rose a pitch or two.

  
"Yeah but you have to either be living in the arctic or take shit to the arctic to freeze it!" Grif said as if he was the big authority on the subject. "Either way, it sucks!"

  
Both were suddenly looking over the kitchen counter at Locus. He was looking at a datapad when the two started arguing. The temptation to just ignore them was certainly not lacking. But the expectant look they gave him made him sigh.

  
"...Would the object you're freezing remain frozen once taken out of the arctic?" Locus asked. "If so, then the ability could at least be marketable for something."

  
"Hah!" Simmons pointed triumphantly at Grif.

  
"If not then perhaps you could make use of the power and keep global warming from melting the ice caps." He added.

  
" **HAH!** " Simmons looked as though he'd won a golden award while Grif threw up his hands in defeat.

  
"Okay smarty pants!" Grif's voice rose as well while pointing at Locus. "What's the worst super power you can think of?"

  
Now Locus had to think for a moment.

  
"The ability to turn into a statue," Locus decided. "but only in secluded areas."

  
\----

  
In order to let Lopez focus on fixing his ship, Locus took up assisting Sarge in fixing the warthog and other mechanical appliances. Sarge seemed to insist on the hands on work, but Locus could at least hand over wrenches and test the equipment. Which was probably for the best since Locus testing kept Sarge from driving off cliffs or pointing a testing weapon in Grif's direction.

  
"Hand me that bottleneck." Sarge's greasy hand popped out from under the warthog. Locus passed him a screwdriver.

  
"Now hand me the dillhooper."

  
Locus passed him a wrench.

  
"Now the blowtorch."

  
Locus handed him the red spray paint can.

  
"Yahtzee!" Sarge grabbed the bumper of the warthog and propelled himself across the room with the roller board. Locus watched as the colonel crashed into boxes, knocking several miscellaneous things over. He made a note he'd probably have to be the one to clean up if he didn't want to bother Lopez or Simmons.

  
"You ready to drive this baby around the moon a couple times?" Sarge asked cheerily, washing his hands on a cloth. He wore a bright red mechanics apron over his red long sleeve and red army pants. His salt and pepper hair held back behind a red bandana.

  
Locus nodded, already climbing into the driver's seat once the warthog was lowered down. He tested the engine a few times while Sarge got himself comfy in shotgun.

  
"Now I hope I don't have to test your knowledge of the PRNDL."

  
"...."

  
\----

  
He took up training with Carolina and Tucker. He still refused to spar with Carolina out of armor. Which Carolina seemed more than fine with. But Locus found a consistency of them both needing patching up after each sparring session. They had to debate on schedules though so Locus could still conduct sword training with Tucker. Honestly Locus had no real preference over which days of the week were sparring days or sword training days. The debate was mostly him sitting back and watching how far Tucker was willing to argue with Carolina of who got to waste Locus' time on Wednesday.

  
"No way! Wednesday is like prime time for sword training! No one bugs me on wednesdays!" Tucker took an aqua pen and marked down on the whiteboard calendar.

  
"You think you're the only one with Wednesday off?" Carolina took a cloth and erased Tucker's mark and replaced it with a mark from her own pen. Locus had to squint to see the difference between their markers.

  
"Yeah but you just want an extra day to get bragging rights!"

  
"As  _if_  I need-"

  
"I can train with Captain Tucker in the morning." Locus interrupted, having already waited through a half hour of squabbling. Both blue members turning to him. "Then I can spar with Agent Carolina in the afternoon or evening. whichever she prefers."

  
Carolina crossed her arms while Tucker put his hands on his hips. They both look liked like they were really thinking about it. Then finally-

  
"Yeah that'll work."

  
"It'll...work."

  
Locus sighed. Finally.

  
\----

  
"Su nave está hecha."  _(Your ship is done.)_  Locus was stopped by Lopez as he walked away from the monthly drop pickup. The teams were kind enough to let him add a few items to their list for his own use. He needed to replenish his ration supplies as well some other things...

  
"Oh." Locus hadn't even realized the month had finally come to an end. "Thank you, Lopez."

  
"Si yo fuera tú, correría antes de que furgón vea una mosca."  _(If I were you I'd run for it before Caboose sees a fly.)_

  
"I'll keep that mind." Locus nodded as he looked down his box of fresh supplies. "Before I do, however, I have a few things I need to complete."

  
"Lo que."  _(Whatever.)_

  
\----

  
"Caboose." Everyone stopped where they were at the kitchen table when Locus, for the first time, actually appeared during dinner. He appeared, still in full armor, behind the specified blue who was about to take a sip from a glass of what was undoubtedly gasoline.

  
"Oh hi Locus!" Caboose smiled warmly over his shoulder at the ex-merc. "Have you come to have dinner with us?"

  
"No." Locus ignored the stares of everyone else as he took the glass out of Caboose's hand and switched it with another. "Stop drinking gasoline. Drink this instead."

  
Before Caboose could argue, because Locus could see he was about to, Locus took the silly straw from the gasoline glass(cleaned it) and placed it the new glass. Appeased by this, Caboose took a drink. Everyone held their breath, even Locus.

  
He had heard the phrase of people's eyes lighting up, but it was something Locus could never claim to be responsible for until now.

  
"OH MY GOSH!!" Caboose nearly inhaled the silly straw as he quickly drank the rest of the lemonade. Then he continued to yell. "OH MY GOSH I NEVER TASTED THIS BEFORE WHAT IS THIS I LOVE IT."

  
"It's lemonade." Locus answered. " _Real_  lemonade."

  
"THERE'S ONLY ONE REAL LEMONADE LOCUS EVERYONE KNOWS THAT." Caboose didn't seem to have control over volume anymore. No one seemed to mind as they watched Locus get swept up by Caboose in another bear hug. Locus resisted the hug a little less this time.

  
"Well..." Locus finally looked at the others. For ideas. He actually forgot Caboose was...Anyway no one was speaking up. Either they were making him bury his own grave or couldn't think of anything either. Locus could only sigh and hold up the carton of lemonade that he may have made earlier in the day from some lemons he had ordered.

  
"Well this lemonade is... _made from special lemons_." Locus felt like he might just vomit.

  
Caboose finally released Locus with a gasp and took the carton. "Really?!" When Locus nodded Caboose turned to Washington. "WASH CAN WE PUT SPECIAL LEMONS ON THE SUPPLY LIST?"

  
"Sure Caboose." Wash chuckled, already taking a pen out and writing on a list that hung from the fridge. Locus was quickly about to make his escape until Caboose decided to turn as he was starting to leave.

  
"Locus, where are you going?" Caboose asked genuinely confused. "You have to join us for dinner now!"

  
"No, Caboose. I can't-" Locus watched as everyone behind Caboose took a step away from him and Locus. ".... _I can't believe you'd actually invite me._ "

  
"Oh it's okay!" Locus tried not to flinch as Caboose put an arm over his shoulder and pulled him to the table between himself and Donut. "Even though you are a Red now, all Reds are friends!"

  
"Now there's a rhyme I can get behind!" Donut chymed, looping his arm with Locus and-whether on purpose or not- effectively trapping the ex-merc.

  
"I don't think that was a rhyme." Locus had to say it.

  
"Grif!" Sarge spoke up next. "Don't just stand there, get our man a plate!"

  
"We made a crock-pot for tonight!" Simmons said cheerily as Grif actually didn't argue with Sarge and got out an extra plate. "A perfect balance between meat and vegetables."

  
"Technically it was Blue teams turns to cook dinner this week." Washington chatted as well. "But..."

  
"Today was Caboose's turn to cook." Carolina finished which then led to Tucker laughing. Locus didn't need an explanation to that but he was going to get one anyway.

  
"Yeah, last time Caboose cooked for everyone, I'm pretty sure we all got food poisoning for the rest of the week." Everyone's scrunched up noses told Locus they were all remembering the event.

  
"Except Grif." Sarge harrumphed as if still bitter about that fact.

  
"Hey unlike you pussies I have a steel stomach that can digest anything." Grif said proudly as he put a full plate down in front of Locus.

  
"For once I find that believable." Locus commented quietly. But it seemed he was still heard as he got a few chuckles from the two teams.

  
After that it was nothing but chatter. It seemed to Locus that both team just never ran out of things to talk about. Which was almost impressive. But he also couldn't help but feel that the chatter was also to distract from something. To wait for something. He didn't need to guess what.

  
Caboose and Donut both kept one arm connected to Locus as they ate. As he waited. Sometimes he would be pulled into a conversion by one or the other. Locus found he didn't mind. He would sometimes add to the conversations, small and non-intrusive comment, but for the most part he was silent. There were times when he would just stare down at his plate as his food went cold. He was considering it. And possibly even more so since not one person was trying to encourage him.

  
If they  _were_  waiting, they were waiting for  _him_  to make the decision. Which may possibly have made all the difference.

  
He still waited. Waited until one by one the Reds and Blues finished their meals, put their empty dishes in the sink, and went off to their own business before bed. Caboose gave Locus one last hug while Donut gave his helmet a small peck goodnight. It wasn't until both had left the room that Locus picked up his plate.

  
By that time it was just Carolina left in the room as she was on dish duty. He ignored her sideways glance as he put his plate in the microwave.

  
"I'll bring the plate back before the end of the night." Locus promised, getting a nod from her in return.

  
"Tomorrow we're having a picnic." Carolina said when he reached the doorway. "On the grass field just outside the shoreline. You should come."  
Locus said nothing as he left.

  
He took his reheated plate of food back to his tent, where he finally sat down and took his helmet off to eat. And to think.

  
Tomorrow he would leave.

  
Now, Locus had no doubts that he would see the Reds and Blue again afterward. Trouble followed them like moths to flame. But the question now was what terms did he want to leave them? Before he simply wished for his ship to be fixed and bolt the moment he got the chance.

  
But now...?

  
A part of his brain, the part that enjoyed betraying him to his darker thoughts, laughed at him. A cold and headache inducing laugh.

  
_He's putting this much thought into how he wants-wishes for the simtrooper idiots to see him when he leaves! It was laughable really. He was a monster. A soldier? A monstrous soldier! Now that had a ring to it-_

  
Locus shook his head. His empty plate long since put aside and he was now just holding his helmet and staring at it. Starring at what had been his face for so many years. Perhaps too many years now.

  
He left his tent only one last time to return his dish and fork to the kitchen. He washed it himself and placed it in the dishwasher with the rest. Then he was back in his tent to think of what he would do about tomorrow.

  
\------

  
Grif and Simmons were the ones to set up the blanket. They got an extra large one not just to fit everybody but also so Grif would have his own space to lay down and sleep. Simmons for once wasn't picky over the blanket placement, possibly already content for where it was equidistant from both the bases and the beach. He did however also bring enough sunscreen for everybody.

  
Caboose still had his carton of lemonade that he said that he wanted to share but also since it was gift he wanted to finish it. No one questioned Caboose.

  
Everyone got a laugh as Carolina managed the feat of hurling Tucker all the way into the ocean for trying to steal one of her spicy chicken wings.

  
Donut somehow managed to convince Washington and Lopez to let him do their makeup. No one is sure how Donut even managed to get Lopez roped in, or how he was even going to do the robot's makeup. But damn did he manage. Washington, to no one's surprise, looked fabulous by the end of his beauty session.

  
Sarge was in the middle of demanding a make-over ( _"No dirty Blue will out-beauty Red team!"_ ) when someone just a few feet away from the picnic cleared their throat.

  
Locus fought back the rising flinch when everyone turned their heads. In the mix of his own anxiety and need to seem impartial, a laugh suddenly wanted to rise up when he saw jaws drop one by one.

  
"Oh. My. GOSH GOLLY!" Donut was the first to rise up and jump at Locus, wrapping his arms around the ex-merc's neck and dangling there with pure glee.

  
"Holy shit." Tucker said, soaking wet as he just got back.

  
"OH MY GOD HE'S PRETTY!!" Caboose yelled, almost spilling his lemonade as he jumped up and copied Donut.

  
"Wait, Caboose don't-" Locus couldn't prepare for Caboose's weight in time. Donut was like a pile of twigs. Caboose was a brickhouse if you didn't brace. It made it very easy for the blue simtrooper to bulldoze Locus and Donut to the ground in a hug pile.

  
"Someone's full of surprises." Washington said.

  
"Yes! Now Blue team can never out-beauty Red Team!" Sarge yelled triumphantly right in Washington's ear.

  
"Suck it Blue!" Simmons chimed in. Grif rose up for a brief moment to see what the commotion was. Locus couldn't quite see over Caboose and Donut but he did catch Grif going bug-eyed.

  
"Am I dreaming or is that actually Locus? Out of armor?? In a t-shirt??? And pants????"

  
"Samuel Ortez." Everyone stopped again to look at Locus as he tried sitting up with both Caboose and Donut. "I'm not a robot, after all."

  
He watched as the smiles grew all around again.

  
"Samuel it is!" Sarge announced.

  
"Wait, Samuel? Or Ortez?" Simmons asked. "We all call each other by our last name!"

  
"That's because we all just happen to have catchy last names." Tucker pointed out. "Locus- Samuel and Ortez both sound catchy to me."

  
"We can mix them both up!" Caboose suggested. "Samtez."

  
"Oh god no." Said everyone. Locus agreed. Samtez was a solid no.

  
In the end Locus ended up squashed between Grif and Sarge while Donut was no longer letting him escape a make-over. Donut had to start over once or twice since Sarge kept strongly patting Locus' shoulder and demanding all the stories behind all his visible scars. Grif kept making suggestions to Donut, suggesting he had wider knowledge of make up that he usually let on. Caboose at one point would lean over and pour some of his lemonade into Locus' glass.

  
Once his own make-up was done (no he did not have to do a double take once Donut held a mirror for him to see) Locus watched as Sarge got his own makeover. The colonel demanded red camouflage only to be scolded by Donut over what a makeover was.

  
Amidst that madness Locus caught Carolina looking at him and shared a small nod with the ex-freelancer. His mouth twitched upward when he saw Washington giving him a knowing smile. Tucker gave him a thumbs up of approval.

  
Lopez....just sort of stared at him. Possibly because the robot might have thought Locus was actually a robot since that was what everyone else had been thinking.

  
And Locus, for the first time in what felt like a long time...felt at ease.

  
Then he saw something shimmer behind Caboose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light Stabbage Part 1

"Caboose!" He moved before anyone else, sending his plate flying at the shimmer and leaping forward to pull Caboose out of the way. He heard Caboose yelp as he fell behind Locus. He watched as his plate shattered against something he couldn't see. He didn't have his armor. He didn't have a plan.

  
All he had now was a glowing sword in his chest.

  
It was a blur of movement after that.

  
Grif and Caboose were the ones to catch him while Carolina and Tucker moved forward to fight whatever was there. Washington was yelling to the others to grab their weapons and armor. Locus didn't hear an order given, but it seemed it wasn't needed, as he was lifted up by Caboose and carried away while he listened to Grif frantically making a call.

  
It was all a blur for him, however. All he could really focus on, besides Caboose's reassuring babbling, was the sword still burning in his chest.

  
Then darkness took him.                                                                         

 

How dramatic was that?

  
\------

  
When Locus came to, he heard raised, muffled voices and panicked.   
Was the fight still happening? How was he alive? Where were the others-

  
Oh god.

  
The others.

  
When he opened his eyes he was blinded by bright light. He didn't let that stop him as he tried to rise up from where he had be lying down. He ignored the pain in his chest and the numbness in his arms and legs. He needed to find the others. Had to make sure they were alright. And figure out why the hell he cared so much.

  
"Holy fuck!" Hands were suddenly on him and pushing him back into bed. Locus immediately had half a mind to break the offending hands were he not too weak to fight back. "Dude, you're supposed to be in a coma!"

  
"G-Grif?" Locus wheezed as his back found the bed. His still fuzzy brain suddenly guilty from wanting to break Grif's hands.

  
"No, the orange grim reaper." Grif sassed as he pulled the blanket(Locus didn't even notice it before) back over him. Locus could almost appreciate the joke before taking note Grif was in armor, his helmet on the ground along with a bag of chips.

  
"The others..." Locus started only to feel his lungs shake beneath the medication and grimaced.

  
"They're fine." Grif assured as he sat back down in the chair beside the bed and grabbed his dropped bag of chips. "Worry about yourself, asshole, before your heart stops again."

  
His heart had stopped?

  
"Where are they?" Locus could worry about it later. He was alive now.   
"Everyone is outside talking to-uh..." Grif suddenly trailed off at the end, biting his lip. If he thought that Locus would be too tired to notice, he was wrong.

  
"Who." Locus demanded.

  
"Before you get mad...uh-look, we were all like super panicking about you dying." Grif started talking quickly. "And I mean panicking! Caboose and Donut would not stop crying!-"

  
"Grif." Locus frowned, he honestly didn't know how much longer he could stay awake.

  
"Right, so we got to the nearest planet with a hospital and..."

  
"Chorus." Locus surmised.

  
"Chorus." Grif confirmed.

  
Just then the door slammed open.

  
"He's awake!" Donut cried, holding the door open while Caboose, practically jumped onto the bed and buried Locus in a hug. Thank god he wasn't wearing armor. But that didn't stop Locus from stiffening like a statue. He'd been hugged too many times by the blue simtrooper. And he tried to tell Caboose to get off before cutting off when the simtrooper looked up at him.

  
"Samtez! We were so worried about you!" Caboose smiled his widest smile. He was wearing the same clothes he had at the picnic. There was a slight singing near his chest from where Locus could assume Caboose had been holding him so close. "You are not a ghostbot! If you died you would not come back."

  
"I agree!" When Locus looked up Donut had tears in his eyes but was still smiling relieved. He pulled a handkerchief out from a pocket in his armor to dab at his eyes. "You know better then to go in without proper protection!"

  
"I apologize-" Locus wheezed, feeling a little awkward. "-for making you worry?"

  
"Well, if you hadn't moved when you did." Locus looked up to see Carolina and the rest of the Reds and Blues enter the room. Everyone was in their armor. Locus did a quick head-count and tried to ignore how he felt relieved to see everyone accounted for. "I imagine Caboose would be the one on the bed instead of you."

  
"Okay, let's face it," Simmon spoke up, now beside Grif. "We all know Caboose has survived way worse. Statistically speaking what you did was stupid!"

  
"I'm with Simmons on that." Tucker said, his hands on his hips. Locus noticed an extra sword on his other hip. "A sword through the chest should have killed you!"

  
"It did. For five minutes." Sarge grunted. "I know you're tough son-of-a-gun but that was five minutes too long in the after life. Especially without your wallet!"

  
Locus finally looked at the bandages over his chest. It was stupid wasn't it? Making himself a human shield for Caboose, who by all accounts was physically stronger than even Locus. He should by all accounts have stayed dead. The only logical reason he could think of...

  
"Stab wounds that large through the chest usually kill a man within seconds just by bleed out alone." A sing-songy voice came from the door. Locus looked up to see the infamous Dr. Grey herself. "Luckily the sword cartorized your wounds almost instantly. Really just leaving you with one and half working lungs, several sliced ribs, and just  _oodles of physical trauma!_ "

  
"We're lucky she agreed to operate on you." Washington said with crossed arms.

  
"Oh please." Dr. Gray waved her hand, her tone barely changing from it's light tone. "All I did was sew some things back together. Though, I can't say if you'll even return to full functionality after you heal."

  
Locus could only nod. It wasn't the best or reassuring news of his health. But it was better than being dead.

  
"Thank you, Doctor." Locus managed to get out and caught the slight tilt of Grey's head.

  
"Caboose." Dr. Grey said as she made her exit. "Be sure not to squish him while he rests. I just put him back together for you."

  
"Okay Doctor Lady!" Caboose said cheerfully. He didn't move from his spot beside Locus. And Locus honestly was too tired to try arguing it again. At least the simtrooper was warm.

  
Try as he might to listen and keep up with the chatter that now filled the room, Locus felt himself slip back into sleep. The last thing he recalled thinking about was how non-bothersome the noise was. For once.

  
\-----

  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

  
Locus tore his eyes open.

  
Not much time seemed to have passed. Caboose was still on the hospital bed with him, Grif was still sitting in his chair, and the rest of the Reds and Blues were still in the room as well.

  
"Kimball-" Washington began only to be cut off by a raised hand. Locus had to put in some effort to focus on the fully armored woman staring furiously at him from the doorway.

  
"No! Just when the hell were you going to tell me about this?!" Kimball's voice was still raised and everyone in the room flinched a little. "I really hope you're all in here because you all decided to kill this monster in his sleep."

  
"Well..." Tucker started. It was probably the fact that  _he_  started that had Kimball's stance gain even more fury as well as shock.

  
"So am I right to assume you've all been hiding him?"

  
"You see, there's hiding him." Grif said. "And then there's him being stranded on our moon and we just didn't tell you."

  
Locus didn't say anything. He didn't have to for Kimball to notice he was awake. She took a step towards the bed. Whether to say or do something, Locus didn't know because Caboose suddenly had an arm over him. At the same time Grif and Sarge were taking a step to intercept Kimball if need be. Locus could only tense up and watch his own shock and confusion reflect in Kimball's stance. Everyone held their breath. It seemed like a long time before Kimball took a step back.

  
"The only reason-" Kimball gritted, looking directly at Locus. "The only reason I haven't wheeled you out in front of a firing squad is because of Doyle's wish for law and order."

  
The mentioning of Doyle made Locus flinch. Whether visibly or not he was still too tired to tell. And whether Kimball noticed, she didn't show that she did.

  
"Do not think you're leaving this planet without a trial." Was the last thing she said to Locus before turning to Wash and Carolina. "I need to speak with you both a bit more."

  
It wasn't until the two had left with Kimball that the Reds and Blues exhaled. Caboose made himself comfortable again while Grif and Donut moved to sit at the foot of the bed. Locus pretended he was still too tired to argue it.

  
"Not gonna lie." Tucker was the first to break the silence. "I thought Kimball was gonna straight up kill you right then and there."

  
Locus agreed.

  
\----

  
There would be a trial. The moment Kimball had first walked into the hospital room-no even before-the moment Locus was brought to Chorus, there had been no doubt of the upcoming trial. The only thing delaying the trial was Locus' condition that still kept him stuck to a hospital bed. But once he could be put in a wheelchair without a machine still hooked up to him, Kimball wasn't allowing anymore delays.

  
Locus couldn't blame her. He knew this day would come sooner or later. He was thankful at least he was able to put in some good before his death sentence.

  
Though there were other things he was grateful for as well. Against his better judgement.

  
"Goodness, you should have seen me by the end of the whole thing!" Donut went on as he finished painting one of Locus' nails a bright green. "I was so ragged and worn down I could hardly stand by the end of it!"

  
"I can imagine." The corners of Locus' mouth twitched slightly as Donut recalled his point of view of the picnic.

  
Despite being alive, he was still attached to life support. His body still weak and numb from medication that he could barely hold his hand up for Donut to hold and apply the polish. Donut noticed, though, and would hold up Locus' hand for him.

  
An impatient grumble pulled both Donut's and Locus' attention to the foot of the bed where Sarge was standing guard. The red colonel was facing the door with his shotgun at the ready.

  
"Oh don't worry Sarge!" Donut assured. "I'm sure you'll get your chance to take down an assassin soon!"

  
Sarge only grumbled in reply. Locus didn't say that any smart assassin would come during the night. He wasn't going to encourage Sarge to pull an all nighter for Locus' sake. Or whatever battle fantasy Sarge was hoping to make a reality.

  
But he also wasn't going to mention the two guards outside.

  
"So anyways, as I was saying..." Donut started painting the next nail.

  
The days Locus spent in recovery were much like this. He would sit and the Reds and Blues would come to visit for a few hours. Locus couldn't stay awake for very long so by the time the visits were over he fell right to sleep. The Reds visited more than the Blues. According to Grif, Locus' situation was a "Red Team Problem".

  
"It's about damn time!" Grif said in exasperation over the cupcakes he brought. Locus could only have one which means the rest were for Grif. "The past 10 years were nothing but us having to deal with Blue team problems! Church dying and becoming a ghost! Tucker getting the destiny alien sword! Project Freelancer! Church turning out to be an Alpha AI and then dying. Again. Hell, even Carolina going to kill her dad! Church dying.  **Again!**  Blue Team Problems!"

  
Locus listened, nodding here and there over his cupcake. What stories Grif mentioned that weren't in reports that Locus read, the Reds and Blues had caught him up on. Though, the part where they thought their AI friend was a ghost still baffled him some.

  
"But now we get to pull Blue team around while Red Team supports you on your whole character arch. We finally have something worthy of Red Team Problem!" Grif seemed both genuinely happy and relieved by this.

  
"We're are severely outmatched when it comes to the amount of dramatic bullshit Blue Team has." Simmons added.

  
"Glad I could help..?" Locus felt a corner of his mouth twitch again as he watched Simmons begin chiding Grif for eating all the cupcakes.

  
Besides Red Team, Caboose had probably the second most amount of visits. Most times Caboose would simply lay out over the bed and mindlessly babble about almost anything and everything. Other times he would bring Freckled with him and ask Locus if Freckles would look cute in a large sombrero. Locus had little to not input on the matter.

  
Of course with Caboose came Tucker so...

  
"Lavernius for the last time-" Locus was pinching the space between his eyes. "I don't need every single detail or retelling of women you've flirted with."

  
"Hey dude, it wasn't me who decided to be all heroic and put himself in the hospital where he can't escape my stories." Tucked was sitting at the table by the window with his feet kicked up. Caboose was laying on the bed again beside Locus, falling asleep after bringing Locus more lemonade.

  
"What was I thinking." Locus said.

  
"I know right? You fucked up man." Tucker laughed before going quiet. The sort of quiet that grabbed Locus' attention. He didn't look at Tucker however, instead he looked at who Tucker was looking at.

  
Caboose was mumbling random nothings that Locus doubted anyone could make sense of. He looked way too peaceful sleeping beside an ex-merc/mass-murderer.

  
"Thanks." Locus only looked back up when Tucker spoke again. "I mean-not for putting yourself in the hospital and scaring the shit out of everyone. That was a dick move. But if you hadn't stepped in for Caboose..."

  
Locus nodded, understanding.

  
"Hey." Locus looked up just in time to see Tucker toss him one of the swords and catch it. "Thought you might want it in case some assassin tries killing you in the night."

  
Locus raised a brow at Tucker. "Was this...?"

  
"Yeah." Tucker answered without having even to hear the finished question. "I pulled it out while we were on the pelican to get you here." The sword came to life in Locus' hand. "...Shit."

  
"Did you ever find who-?"

  
"No." Tucker shook his head. "Carolina wanted to track them down but we had to get you to a hospital as soon as possible."

  
Locus nodded, looking down at the sword before finally switching it off and tucking it beneath his pillow.

  
"If Kimball finds out you gave me a weapon..."

  
"Kimball can deal." Tucker shot back quicker than Locus expected. "Besides, it's not like I'm telling her. Are you telling her?"

  
"The sword does belong to Chorus." Locus pointed out.

  
"Well Chorus can have it over your dead-oh..." Tucker trailed off with a frown.

  
"I imagine they'd find that preferable." Locus said and felt his mouth twitch when Tucker frowned.

  
"We'll protect Samtez from scary Kimball's yelling." Both looked at Caboose when he started talking.

  
"Caboose go back to sleep." Tucker sighed and was quiet again for a moment. "But he's right," Locus blinked. "I mean, your kinda with us now."

  
Was he though? Locus didn't say anything at that but his expression must have told Tucker something because the aqua simtrooper kept talking.

  
"So we're going to stand up for you at your trial."

  
"What?"

  
"Your trial. We all agreed while you were in surgery that we'd speak in your defense."

  
"Lavernius I tried to kill all of you."

  
"Get in line. So did Wash. And Carolina threatened to multiple times. Hell, Caboose has more team kills than you!" Tucker pointed at the sleeping blue for emphasis.

  
Locus would have argued that last point had he not read Caboose's file.

  
"Tucker did it."

  
"Oh shut up."

  
"..." Locus felt speechless. He felt he should say thank you if he suddenly wasn't filled with so much doubt. It was a horrible idea. Worse than horrible. It wasn't practical and the Reds and Blues were just asking to paint a target on their backs for Chorus to take aim. Even if the Reds and Blue did speak up for him, the cross-examination alone would be mayhem-

  
"Dude, just shut up."

  
"I didn't say anything."

  
"You were thinking it."

  
\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "oodles of physical trauma" is by far the best line I have ever written in my life


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fell in love with this woman the moment she said my favorite word.
> 
> Oodles

By Tucker's insistence, Locus kept his sword with him in the hospital. He kept it hidden beneath his pillow for the most part. Though there were times he had to switch it between the pillow and his hospital clothes whenever the bedding needed changing. Conveniently, none of the nurses talked to him and barely even looked at him beyond medical purposes. The only person to talk to him at length was Dr. Grey. Though Locus...honestly wasn't sure of what was going through her head.

  
"Okie-dokie!" Dr. Grey sing-songed as she lowered her examining tool. "You're body is healing almost ahead of schedule! And I must say, Locus, you are possibly one of my most well behaved patients in a while!"

  
"Does that surprise you?" Locus asked, looking at the bandaged arm she just took blood from.

  
"Oh not at all!" Dr. Grey was jotting something down on a notepad. "Given your outward demeanor, I never expected things like nearly being cut in half to faze a mercenary-"

  
"Ex."

  
"Hm?"

  
"Ex-mercenary." Locus said, meeting the doctor's eyes/helmet. "I've sworn off killing."

  
He expected her to laugh but instead he was met with another curious tilt of her head.

  
"Really?" Dr. Grey asked with a tone Locus wasn't sure to make of.

  
"Yes." He answered all the same. For a while she held his gaze, unmoving and unflinching, as if studying his hardened expression.

  
"Okie-dokie!" Dr. Grey gave her pen a little click and tucked her notepad beneath her arm. "Tell me, how long has Miss Carolina been sleeping there?"

  
He was a little thrown off by the change in subject. Following Dr. Grey's gaze, Locus looked over at the ex-freelancer dozing in the visitor's chair.

  
"About an hour now." Locus answered. "She's resting so she can keep watch tonight."

  
"Hm. Better not wake her then." Dr. Grey hummed. "I'll have one of my nurses bring her and extra pillow and blanket.

  
He could only raise a brow at the woman.

  
"I'm surprised at you Doctor." Locus found himself to be changing the subject now. "When I first awoke here I half-expected to be surrounded by torture equipment."

  
"Oh believe me, were we still at war I'd have all your limbs separated on shiny little tables for study~." She stated it with such ease, reaching over and booping Locus' nose. "But I can settle for second best!"

  
"And that is...?" Locus felt his adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

  
"If they decide to punish you with the death sentence, I get to flip the switch!" She seemed way too happy telling him that.

  
"...You are a terrifying woman, Doctor Grey." Locus said.

  
"I'm glad you think so!" Doctor Grey said as she opened the door to leave.

  
"Do you want them to?"

  
"You mean do I want them to choose the death sentence?"

  
"...."

  
She paused at the doorway and thought. Then she turned back one more time to look at him.

  
"What do you think?"

  
"I think you'd have to be out of your mind to not want them to."

  
Dr. Grey only laughed before closing the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly it was hard getting a good peg on Siris' full personality since we kind of only saw him in job mode. Took a few liberties with what he'd be like years later and not working anymore.

Carolina awoke just a few minutes after sundown.

  
"How long was I out?" She demanded.

  
"Not long." He said. Which was somewhat true. He had warned the nurses not to touch Carolina and surprisingly they heeded his warning and placed the pillow and blanket on the table beside her helmet. Carolina spotted both items as she stood up to stretch.

  
"You haven't slept at all, have you?" Carolina looked at him. His answer was him averting his gaze. His body was still weak even though his condition was improving. It wouldn't be too long now until he was taken off life support. It wasn't as if it falling asleep was too difficult but...

  
"I hear the guards outside talking" He nodded at the door where he knew the day guards were swapping with the night guards. "It's difficult sleeping when they aren't focused on their job."

  
It was a flimsy excuse and both Locus and Carolina knew it.

  
"I understand." Carolina still said. She grabbed the extra pillow and blanket and threw both at him. "But you can take it easy tonight. You've got me here. Plus you'll have Wash watching over you tomorrow."

  
"I'm honored."

  
She picked up her helmet and squinted at him.

  
"Was that sarcasm?"

  
"No."

  
"Hm." Carolina smirked before putting her helmet on. "Get some sleep, Sam."

  
"I'll try." He said honestly as he leaned back, fixing up the second blanket but not the pillow.

  
"I could always give you a "light anesthetic" if you need." Carolina offered in good humor.

  
"I don't think I need to add concussion to my list of injuries." Locus frowned.

  
"Could keep you here longer." Carolina shrugged.

  
"Are you offering to purposefully delay my trial?"

  
"Maybe."

  
"Why?"

  
"The Reds and Blues like you."

  
"And?"

  
"And what?"

  
"You  _don't_  like me." Locus watched Carolina's body language still. "I know you want me to pay for what I've done."

  
"Yes." Carolina admitted. "But I don't think dying is paying for them."

  
"Then what is?"

  
"I don't know." Carolina sighed. "I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

  
"..." He knew Carolina would still watch him even as he looked away to think. "...I suppose we both are."

  
When he looked up he saw Carolina tilt her helm in what he recognized as a smile.

  
"Goodnight Sam." Was all she said before taking position at the foot of the bed. Locus sighed and made himself as comfortable as he could.

  
"...Goodnight."

  
\-------

  
He woke up groggy to his bed being shook. The room was dark leaving only the light from outside the window. The city lights outside were plenty enough for Locus to see Carolina kick a dark figure across the room.

  
"Sorry for the wake up, Sam." Carolina huffed, rolling her neck and shoulders as she approached the recovering figure. "I'll have this mess cleaned up quick."

  
The figure had his back to the window, leaving his face in shadows as he took a fighting stance. Locus had to blink the sleep from a eyes a few times before...Wait was that..?

  
"Carolina, wait-"

  
Too late, she was already moving. She ran forward and kicked out. He was slower than Locus remembered, but he still managed to block and return the kick. Carolina barely flinched as she caught the leg and threw the man right into the foot of the bed. The intruder rose up, shaking his head before raising his left leg as Carolina came at him again.

  
The next thing Locus knew, Carolina was launched across the room and onto the table which broke upon contact.

  
Locus took that chance, pulling a few of the hospital machines with him as he moved forward. Before the man moved away, Locus hooked an arm around the other's chest and activated the energy sword just inches away from the intruders neck. The light from the sword illuminated both of them, giving Locus a clear view of the intruder's face.

  
"Mason!"

  
"Hah! Whatever happened to sticking to codenames?" Locus released the man. All he could think to do was stare at Siris as he straightened up and rubbed his neck. "You used to drill that into Felix and me constantly."

  
"Felix is-"

  
"I know." Mason's smile was somber. Locus just barely deactivated his sword in time as his former partner leaned in and pulled him into a hug. A surprisingly strong one that left Locus stunned and not knowing what to do.

  
"We break up the gang and you both end up on the galaxy's most wanted list." Mason huffed a small laugh. "This is my punishment for retiring isn't it?"

  
Locus breathed, staring at the shoulder in front of him before finally placing an awkward arm around it.

  
"Megan did say you were never one to really settle."

  
When Mason pulled back his smile turned to an amused grin. Locus felt his own mouth twitch in return. The ex-bounty hunter gave him a good pat on the shoulder.

  
"You've really gotten yourself into a shit show haven't you?"

  
"You could say that."

  
"Someone care to introduce me?" Both turned their heads to Carolina as she was making her way off the broken table.

  
"Right, sorry for the surprise visit." Mason stepped forward and offered a hand. "Mason Wu. Former bounty-hunter and partner to Locus and Felix."

  
"Pleasure." Carolina took the hand and let it help her the rest of the way up. "That's one hell of a kick. Robotic leg?"

  
"You surprised me when you blocked that first kick." Locus was surprised to see Mason not hiding that he was impressed.

  
"I've dealt with robotic limbs once or twice." And he could hear the smile in Carolina's voice.

  
"Huh, I must be getting old to get best that easily."

  
"You are not old." Both heads turned to Locus when he spoke. He gave Carolina a nod. She returned before walking out the room. Just as she was closing the door behind her, Locus caught a glimpse of the two recovering guards outside.

  
"Siris, I-"

  
"Stop." Mason sighed, his smile falling as he crossed his arms. "You don't need to explain."

  
"I think I should-"

  
"You think I don't know?" Mason still interrupted him. "Gates dragged you into another one of his crazy shithead schemes-"

  
"I was not dragged." Locus sounded more confident than he was.

  
Issac had just walked into the room one day. He didn't ask for opinion or permission before saying they had a job. At that point it was just unspoken acception that wherever one went the other followed.

  
 _"We need each other to survive."_  Issac had said.

  
"Maybe." He was pulled from from his thoughts as Mason sat down at the foot of the bed. "But I doubt you took much joy in trying to kill a planet."  
They were both quiet then before Mason changed the subject.

  
"So..." He tilted his head toward the door. "Freelancer, huh?"

  
"Plus another and eight simtroopers."

  
"Huh, I should probably meet them."

  
"Why?" Locus' gaze turned suspicious.

  
"Relax, Ortez." Mason gave him a look. "Some of us just want to know how you and Felix finally got your asses beat."

  
"They dropped a spaceship on us."

  
Locus didn't know why Mason laughed. He was only telling the truth.

  
\----

  
Mason stayed through the rest of the night and joined Carolina on her guard duty. Both of them insisted Locus get more sleep but he couldn't help but feel awkward now. Neither of them seemed to mind however, which may have been what helped Locus be able to fall back asleep. He didn't wake up again until the nurses brought breakfast.

  
Carolina made sure the guards wouldn't worry Kimball over Mason's midnight visit. Not that Carolina wasn't going to tell her, it was just that Locus wasn't technically supposed to have other visitors. Locus was still trying to make sense of why the ex-freelancer was even allowing a former partner of a world-class criminal to stay in the first place.

  
They talked through breakfast, all the way into the early afternoon. They had a lot to catch up on apparently. Mason had finally moved his family out of the city and someplace more calm and sunny. The kids were a nightmare, according to Mason, but he also claimed he wouldn't change it for the world. Which confused Locus to no end. But the idea of Mason being a father almost did make him laugh.

  
It was right around lunch when Sarge kicked the door open.

  
"Aha! I was right!" Sarge had his shotgun pointed as usual while he yelled. Locus had warned Mason beforehand that this would likely happened so Mason hadn't grabbed for his pistol the moment Sarge barged in. "I did hear Carolina say there was a purple man in here!"

  
"We all heard it from her Sarge." Grif walked around him while he went for the leftover food on the new table. He barely gave the new guy a glance in favor of eating.

  
"Yeah, no one was aruing with you." Simmons was the one to stay behind Sarge and look at Mason nervously from afar.

  
"Oooo! And he's purple!" Donut just barely peeked over Sarge's other soldier. "Is he another doctor?"

  
"Por favor, que Dios no sea otro."  _(Please god not another one.)_  Lopez remained at the door.

  
"Doctor? What are you talking about?" Grif looked confused between mouthfuls.

  
"Haven't you guys noticed that just about every doctor and medical professional has worn purple?" Donut said.

  
"Huh, now that you mention it, it does seem to be a recurring theme." Sarge agreed.

  
"That's bullshit, we've seen plenty of medics in other colors!" Simmons said.

  
"Oh yeah? Name one."

  
"Um...."

  
Mason only raised an eyebrow toward Locus to which the ex-merc could only return a flat expression. The Reds, in their own bickering, seemed to forget about Mason. Even though Sarge subconsciously keeping his gun pointed at the former bounty hunter.

  
"Sarge." Locus sighed.

  
"What is it Samuel?" Locus ignored Mason's eyebrows shooting toward the ceiling. "Can't you see we're in the middle of debating the fifty shades of purple?!"

  
"Will you at least do it with your gun lowered, please?" Locus pinched the space between his eyes as Sarge finally noticed his gun.

  
"How do we know this purple won't try anything?" Sarge asked suspiciously.

  
"Because we would have been dead by now if he was." Locus answered.

  
"Oho! Thinks he's a big shot does he?" Of course Sarge was taking it as a challenge. Of course.

  
"Former, if that makes you feel better." Mason finally spoke. "So you're Colonel...Sarge?"

  
"Hmph." Sarge only grunted.

  
"I noticed one of your men has some robotics on him. I'm guessing you made those?" Mason nodded sideways toward Simmons who squeaked upon being pointed out. "Sam did say you were a pretty competent mechanic."

  
"Hah."  _(Hah.)_

  
"A fellow appreciator of mechanics, are we?" Sarge finally lowered his shotgun.

  
"You could say that." Mason smirked.

  
"Hm. what's your opinion on diesel power?"

  
Everyone in the room besides Mason groaned.

  
Locus didn't know how but the Reds were starting to like Mason. Even more surprising was that Mason seemed to be liking to Reds. Or at least tolerating them. He humored their curiosity over his leg and even told them how he knew Locus. Which meant he also knew Felix, though Locus could see Mason's surprise when the Reds didn't seem all concerned with that.

  
Eventually the Blues made their entrance with Caboose entering with yet another carton of lemonade. Locus gave a silent thanks that Caboose handed the carton off the Tucker before running to the bed to hug Locus.

  
Again, he ignored Mason's eyebrows skyrocketing.

  
Introductions were made again. A lot friendlier this time around. Carolina simply gave Mason a nod. Caboose offered Mason lemonade.

  
"But only one glass so the rest can help Samtez get better."

  
"Samtez." Was all Mason said.

  
Locus refused eye contact.

  
Tucker actually took an interest in the robotic leg. Only to of course ask if that got Mason chicks. For which Washington whacked him over the head and everyone actually laughed.

  
But no one could stay long. Today they had to meet with the appointed defense attorney for the upcoming trial. The trial still hadn't a date scheduled but the attorney, who was familiar with the Reds and Blues, wanted to put together a game plan as soon as possible.

  
"That is an interesting group of friends you've made, Sam." Mason said as the door finally closed.

  
"If they keep calling me friend they'll have the entire planet turned against them." Locus stated as he finished off the last of the lemonade. He wondered if Caboose made it or if someone helped him.

  
"Well, I guess it's a good thing they're idiots."

  
"Why is that?" Locus looked up at his former partner who was standing up.

  
"Well they're probably too stupid to do what  _he_  did." Mason said while stretching. "Or maybe just dumb enough to trust."

  
Locus only hummed, letting Mason take the empty glass from him and put it on the table for the nurses.

  
"Will you stay for the trial?" Locus finally asked.

  
"Of course." Mason answered without missing a beat. "I may not have been around for this Chorus mess but the least I can do is let people know who you were before. Maybe persuade them from killing you. Don't think it'd be good for my kids to watch their godfather be executed on live television." He turned in time to see Locus' shocked expression and laughed. "Yeah, I knew you never got that letter."

  
Mason managed to pull him into one last hug before saying his goodbyes for the night. He'd promised to still visit the hospital but only after he got souvenirs for his kids.

  
Locus could finally leaned back in his bed with a sigh. He could really only look back at the day in a daze. Mostly because it seemed to pass so easily. The Reds and Blues visits had become so normal to him now. And while Mason's surprise appearance was, well, a surprise it was also welcome.

  
But that betraying part of his mind again was telling him he didn't deserve this day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like bonding over a near death experience.

This day seemed more within the ballpark of what he deserved.

  
Of all the people he expected to visit him that day, Kimball was the last.   
He said nothing as he watched her close the door behind her. Her stance was off. Her rifle was in her hands with a silencer attached.

  
"You have surprising friends, Locus." Kimball said as she walked forward.

  
"If they're smart," Locus didn't take his eyes off her. "they'll stop calling me that."

  
Kimball's footsteps halted when he said that. She shifted oddly before walking forward again.

  
"What did you do?" She asked, her voice wasn't right.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"How did you get them to call you their friend."

  
"I don't know."

  
"I don't believe that."

  
"I  _don't_  know." Locus frowned as his eyes focused on her as she raised the rifle. His hands were under the blankets.

  
"Then I guess they really are just idiots that don't know any better."

  
"Maybe." Locus admitted. "But you do."

  
"I do." Vanessa spoke through gritted teeth. She had switched the subject too quickly. Locus could see her hands holding the rifle begin to shake. But not from fear. "But you have no idea how much I want to pull the trigger."

  
"You would have every right to." Locus said, looking straight at Kimball and seeing his own reflection in her visor.

  
"No." Kimball growled her hands suddenly going still. "The only man who had the right died with Armonia."

  
Locus barely nodded before lunging forward with his sword. He felt a single bullet miss his shoulder and hear it hit the back of his bed. He felt the sword strike home. Kimball gasped.

  
She rolled over the bed the same time he fell off. Pain blossomed in his chest forcing a growl out of him. He barely got a glance through his untied hair at the shimmer standing over him, his sword still stuck in an arm that had been holding the knife to Kimball's neck just moments before.

  
Whatever the shimmer was going to do, it didn't get the chance to do it before it was hailed with gunfire. It was hard to tell what hit and what missed, but at least one bullet hit it's mark. Both Locus and Kimball watched as the stealth unit fell away and revealed-

  
Locus.

  
"What?!" Kimball yelled. The guards burst into the room at they heard her.

  
Locus watched his own armor pull a pistol from it's hip and shoot Kimball and the guards. He couldn't lift himself without feeling like his chest was splitting. And he was pretty sure one of tubes that connected him to the life support was yanked out from his fall. So all he could do was watch the locus armor run in Kimball's direction and then the sound of it crashing through the window. His sword along with it.

  
"Fuck!" He heard Kimball curse then saw her run to the fallen guards. Locus could see where the bullets lodged in their armor as they sat up dazed. When they assured they were unharmed, Kimball ordered them to put the surrounding area on lockdown and to get her a doctor sent to Locus's room as soon as possible. Once they were gone, Kimball turned to look at Locus.

  
"You're bleeding." Locus said, seeing the hand on she had pressed on her shoulder.

  
"Just a flesh wound." She grunted before walking toward him and helping him up. It wasn't an easy effort since he wasn't light and she had one arm to work with. But they managed. "I  _should_ be angry that you had a weapon on you this whole time but...well we'd probably both be dead."

  
"We'd both be dead if you hadn't missed that shot." Locus raised a brow at her.

  
"I don't want a thanks from you." She muttered, taking a step away from the bed.

  
"Fine."

  
She tilted her head forward in a frown.

  
"Are you going to explain what the hell  _that_  just was?"

  
"My armor." Locus answered. "Someone must have stolen to make use of it's stealth unit when I was..." He trailed off. He wasn't sure he wanted to admit that he-

  
"When you were having a picnic with the Reds and Blues?"

  
Oh.

  
"...How did you know?"

  
"Caboose likes to talk."

  
"Of course he does." He frowned. Even more so when Kimball seemed to study him a moment.

  
"You're not what I expected, Locus." She suddenly admitted. She looked away when he gave her a confused look. "A little out of left field, I'll admit, but considering we've barely talked..."

  
"True." Locus agreed. Even though they both agreed, it made them talking no less awkward. Besides when she first came to the hospital, Locus only knew Kimball through the scope of his sniper rifle. "...I still don't have an answer to your question."

  
"What?...Oh." Kimball just shook her head. "It's fine, I was really just buying a few seconds so you'd notice the knife on my neck...You did notice it, right?"

  
"Do you really want an answer?"

  
"I do."

  
"I noticed you are not a very good actor."

  
Kimball didn't get a chance to chew him out for that comment before Doctor Grey came storming in with nurses. She lectured Locus while re-attaching his life-support and Kimball for letting herself get shot.

  
Locus liked to think that they were both equally terrified of the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe Doyle and Locus share the same voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop being a butt and accept the love goddamnit

"You saved Kimball!" Donut exclaimed after he was done hugging Locus. "I'm so proud of you, Sammy!"

  
"Bullshit, Kimball saved him!" Grif spoke over a mouthful of chips from the side of the bed. He tried actually offering chips to Locus(to which Locus politely decline). "She could of just shot him when she came into the room, but instead she bought time for Locus to notice the assassin!"

  
"Yeah but she didn't even know Locus had his sword." Simmons was sitting next to Grif while looking over the news of what happened that night from a datapad. "Actually none of us knew he had it!"

  
"Tucker did it!" Caboose chipped next to Tucker at the table where he was playing with Freckles. And for once everyone listened and looked at the aqua simtrooper, who immediately looked offended.

  
"What? We all knew someone was gonna try and out Locus while he's vulnerable." Tucker crossed his arms. "And guess what? Someone did!"

  
"And someone will most likely do it again." Wash came to Tucker's defense. "It is good Locus has something to defend himself with, but it would have been better if we'd known about it  _Tucker_."

  
"Yeah, yeah  _mom_."

  
"But why use Kimball to pull the trigger instead of doing the deed themselves?" Sarge asked while fiddling with a panel on Lopez' back. "Sounds like a cowardly thing to do if you ask me!"

  
"Maybe it's because Kimball would get away with it?" Simmons seemed hesitant even though he said it. "I mean we already know that the whole planet-" Simmons glanced at Locus and lost almost all the volume to his voice. "-t-the whole planet wants..."

  
"Wants me dead." Locus finished for him in a tone he hoped told Simmons it was okay. He'd accepted the fact long ago and he didn't expect the simtroopers not to. "But Kimball made it clear she didn't believe she had the right to. That the only person who the had the right-"

  
"Was Doyle." Wash finished for him as he leaned against the window. Locus watched everyone bow their heads at the mention of the general. Admittedly Locus felt his head tip downwards as well. He never got himself as close to Doyle as Felix had with Kimball. He at the time found the man rather a cowardly nuisance. Locus stopped thinking that after Armonia.

  
"The UNSC would never tolerate Kimball staying in office after a stunt like that." Carolina broke the silence while she was pacing on the empty side of the room. She was still annoyed over the fact that neither she or Washington were there the night before.

  
"Are we looking for someone who wants to take Kimball's place as a top?" Donut asked.

  
" _At_  the top." Griff corrected with a groan. "And god I hope not. Our story would just turn lame if it became a political drama."

  
As Grif said that the door open and Kimball walked in. For once, Locus saw her out of armor while her arm was in a sling.

  
"Not a trace." Kimball said with barely contained frustration. "Their stealth unit was damaged and they still managed to get out without being spotted. And there wasn't a blood trail to follow since I only grazed the armor and you-" She looked at Locus. "-stabbed him with an energy sword."

  
"That he got away with." Simmons sighed.

  
It was annoying, Locus would admit, to lose his sword in such a way. Though it was a comfort knowing whoever had it now couldn't use it.

  
"Which is convenient for Locus since it can't be held as evidence for his trial." Kimball added. Locus couldn't tell if she was being comforting or accusing. "Neither can your armor."

  
That's right. His armor.

  
"How did someone get a hold of it though?" Donut asked. "Sammy nevers goes anywhere without protection."

  
"Donut you've said that already." Grif groaned.

  
"That's just how dead serious I am about it! You never know when you'll get poked with something hard and-"

  
"On the moon. During the picnic." Locus spoke up. "I left my armor and weapons in the tent."

  
"You're tent was in clear view of both bases." Carolina paused in her pacing to look at Locus. "They would have to be pretty sneaky to get in without being seen."

  
"Think we're looking for a group or just one man?" Kimball looked to Wash. "We never could find all the mercenaries that fled after Hargrove fell."

  
"Either one is a strong possibility." Wash said.

  
"Alright." Kimball nodded before heading back toward the door. "I'll keep a lookout."

  
"Wait, Kimball!" All eyes turned to Tucker. "Real quick, who'd do you think saved your lives-you or Locus?"

  
Kimball was quiet for a moment before answering "I don't care." and shut the door behind her.

  
All eyes then turned to Locus who just sighed.

  
"I never would have had the sword if Tucker hadn't given it to me." He finally said.

  
"Oh shit, did Locus just say Tucker saved his life?" Grif balked while Tucker did a fist pump.

  
"I heard it! Everyone is a witness!" Tucker announced. Locus rolled his eyes, ignoring his mouth twitch as Tucker began his little victory dance.

  
And then Donut spoke up.

  
"Is...the trial still next week?" The room fell silent at that. All eyes turned to Washington.

  
"...Dr. Grey will be taking Locus off life support on Saturday." Wash finally said as mood in the room shifted. "If he remains stable by Wednesday then they'll go through with the trial on Thursday."

  
"Will he be able to walk by then?" Simmons asked hopefully.

  
"They'll take me to court in a wheelchair if they have to." Locus pointed out, he looked at everyone in the room and saw disappointment in all their faces. Which didn't make sense. "You all knew this was coming."

  
"Yeah, but it doesn't mean we have to like it." Grif said.

  
"Whether you like it or not is irrelevant." Locus said back. He didn't expect it when Grif and the others looked at him so suddenly.

  
"So what we feel doesn't matter?" Grif was starting to look offended.

  
"In this case, yes." Locus answered honestly. "The trial will happen one way or another and Chorus will make its decision of what to do with me."

  
"And just what do you think that'll be?" Sarge asked, not looking too happy either.

  
"The death penalty is most likely." Locus said. "And, if I'm to be honest, it would also be the smarter thing to do."

  
"Oh, well if it's you being honest." Tucker spoke up, shaking his head. "Dude, I can't believe you right now!"

  
"What?"

  
"I mean..." Simmons fidgeted with his hands. "Aren't you the least bit terrified?"

  
"Why would I?" Locus wasn't understanding.

  
"Dude, you're going to be sentenced to death!" Grif put his arms in the air. "How does that not scare you?"

  
"I doubt it's any more frightening than having a gun pointed at my head."

  
"You doubt?" Washington spoke up. "Wait, have you never been to court before?"

  
"You're assuming I've been caught before."

  
Everyone went quiet for a moment to just look at Locus.

  
"Dude." Was all Grif had to say to that.

  
"Fuck this." All heads turned as Tucker started leaving the room.

  
"Where are you going?" Simmons asked.

  
"I'm going to get food. It's better than wasting my time feeling scared for this dude." Locus had to blink at what tucker said. He was...scared for Locus?

  
Wait. Was that's what this was all about?

  
"I wouldn't ask any of you to be scared for me." Locus said. "We need to accept the facts."

  
"Sonny." Sarge said as he started to join Tucker. "You need to realize we don't accept facts around here."

  
"I really wish that weren't so true but..." Simmons got up as well. "If you really think you're going to die..."

  
"I said it was the likeliest outcome."

  
"Bullshit likeliest." Grif cursed, nearly knocking his chair over when he stood. "You  _know_  it's what's gonna happen."

  
Locus was quiet. He remained quiet as he watched the Reds and Blues one by one began to leave. First was Tucker, then Sarge followed by the rest of Red Team, leaving Washington waiting by the door for Caboose. The blue simtrooper still hadn't moved from his spot on the table. Not even once. He was oddly silent, obviously thinking about something. It finally fell on Locus to break the silence.

  
"Caboose-"

  
"You are not a ghost. Or a robot." Locus blinked when Caboose spoke up. The simtrooper had possibly the most serious expression Locus had seen on him. "So...when you die...you will be gone gone."

  
"Yes." Locus said.

  
"And you won't come back."

  
"Yes."

  
"That will be sad."

  
"..."

  
"...."

  
"...Why?" Locus asked before Washington could say it was time to leave.

  
"Well..." Caboose said. "Tomorrow I was gonna bring you lemonade."

  
"What?"

  
"Yeah and then when scary doctor Grey takes your life-" Locus assumed Caboose meant life support. "-I was gonna bring you some more lemonade." Locus just blinked. "And then after the trial we would all have a picnic where you don't get stabbed."

  
"I..." Locus was at loss for words. "I doubt we'd be able to after the trial but...I would like that, Caboose."

  
Caboose smiled a big smile before standing up and jumping at Locus with a hug before the ex-merc could stop him. Not that he was going to a this point.

  
"Okay Samtez!" Caboose said, suddenly his happy self again as he stood up and went the door where Washington was still waiting. Locus ignored the hesitant look Washington gave him. "We'll see you tomorrow!"

  
Locus nodded. "Thank you."

  
And with that he was alone again.


	10. Chapter 10

"You'd think traffic would be a bit better than this." Washington commented from his side of the armored truck. Locus remained motionless in his wheelchair that was strapped in opposite of Washington's seat.

  
"..."

  
"Remind to find out the name of whoever planned out our route to the courthouse."

  
"..."

  
"Any ideas why this ride is taking so long?"

  
Locus sighed, visibly disgruntled. If not fully with today's trial then with this uncomfortable suit he had to wear. Locus never liked suits. Too constricting. What maybe made it even more discomforting is...No one-the Reds and Blues- had brought up the trial again since last week. Everyone still came to visit, talk about things that weren't really important, but act like nothing was wrong. That Locus wasn't about to...

  
Maybe this did bother him more than he had let on.

  
Or maybe it was because Locus had become too used to the Reds and Blues company. Not tolerant or numb to like he had with Felix. Were the simtroopers annoying? Occasionally. Were they idiots? Compared to most...

  
Were they the best company Locus had in years?

  
"I'm just gonna keep talking." Washington said, pulling Locus from his thoughts.

  
"Your attempts at talking in order to ease whatever anxiety you think I may have is pointless."

  
"Hey, who said it was to ease your anxiety?" Washington tilted his head. "Last time I was in a courtroom I was put in jail...So, you gonna answer my question?"

  
Locus sighed again.

  
"...After the assassination attempt at the hospital, it's only logical we take a less direct route to avoid obvious places that a sniper or intercept vehicle might be waiting. There's already heavy security surrounding a mile perimeter of the courthouse, which we should be within at this point."

  
"Feel glad people are putting this much effort to keep you alive?" Washington leaned back, he had his rifled shouldered but he almost seemed....relaxed?

  
"Not really." Locus answered honestly, giving Washington a look with a raised brow. "They're only keeping me alive now so they can kill me within legal means later."

  
"Yeah." Washington seemed too willing to give him that. "Maybe you'll get lucky and just get community service."

  
"That is highly unlikely Agent Washington." Locus frowned. "And you know that."

  
"I know. That's because it was a joke." Washington tilted his head to the other side. Locus couldn't help but look away at that. "And for the last time you can just call me Wash."

  
"It doesn't seem appropriate after everything." Locus said.

  
"Well, you don't get to decide that." Washington looked down to casually check his gun. That was the fourth time now. Maybe he wasn't as relaxed as Locus first thought. "Anything you'll miss?"

  
Locus could only shrug. There were many things. Little to none he would ever admit to the ex-freelancer. Maybe if he'd had more time to...

  
"I suppose..." Locus couldn't believe he was about to admit this. "The simulation troopers were decent enough company before my death sentence." He glanced up and could practically see the smile under Washington's helmet.

  
"Yeah they do rub off on you." Washington said before sighing. "So glad Donut isn't here."

  
Locus felt his mouth twitch while Washington chuckled.

  
"Anyways, did you ever decide?"

  
"...Decide what?"

  
"What team you're on." Washington clarified.

  
"What?" Locus straightened up in his seat.

  
"Red or Blue?" Wash went on. "The Reds still insist you're on their team but they let it stay up in the air because-"

  
"Because of last week."

  
"Because with you Red Team would outnumber Blue Team even more."  
Locus only frowned to show his doubt. "Okay well if you had choose, then." The ex-freelancer wasn't letting it go so easily. "You're about to be sentenced to death and I guarantee you won't have a more private space to say some things you don't want the others to hear."

Locus was about to argue when he felt the car roll to a stop. He heard the driver door open and close. He sighed.

  
"It would be unfair to have two teams with uneven numbers. But since you and Agent-...You and Carolina can take on at least ten well trained mercenaries on you own." Locus refused to look at Washington as he spoke. "Logically, it would make sense to join the Reds in order to balance out the skill between teams."

  
"Aw hell yes!-" The sudden yell outside the vehicle doors made both Locus and Washington turn their heads. Locus watched the vehicle doors as they opened. Grif was standing there holding the door. "I told you guys he'd pick Red Team! I told you!"

  
"Of course he did, numb-nuts!" Sarge said as he held open the other door. "Red Team is always the way to go!"

  
_What?_

  
Locus had to blink as Washington wheeled him out. He was fully aware of his face betraying his shock and confusion but he honestly could do nothing about it.

  
This wasn't the back of the courthouse.

  
It was a helipad.

  
On what looked to be the edge of the city.

  
With a pelican.

  
And the Reds and Blues.

  
Standing around said pelican.

  
Waiting for him?

  
"Better hurry up." Washington said as Grif took over wheeling Locus toward the pelican. "Before someone notices our doubles aren't us."

  
"What?" Locus asked but no one seemed to hear him.

  
"Oh there's no need to worry about that, Wash!" Donut said. "My paint jobs are flawless! You'd be surprised how deceptive paper-mache can be be when made to look like our armor. Especially when you know how to work 'em with hands like mine."

  
"What is-" Locus tried asking only to be interrupted.

  
"Well it's a comfort knowing Mathews just might die today." Grif said.

  
"Oh no silly! I put the paper mache over their real armor."

  
"I spoke too soon."

  
"Yeah, I still think Palomo's gonna fuck it up." Tucker said from where he leaned against the pelican.

  
"Are you kidding?" Simmons was looking up from a control panel at the edge of the helipad. Still in the process of hacking it no doubt. "He does like a perfect impression of you!"

  
"Will someone please answe-"

  
"Bullshit! No one can pull off this sexiness."

  
"Tucker is really good at measuring angular distance between two objects." Caboose said from where he sat on a crate.

  
"Caboose, silly, that's a sextant!" Donut chuckled.

  
"¿Por qué lo sabes?"  _(Why do you know that?)_  Lopez asked as he was finishing doing final checks of the pelican.

  
"I don't know what Lopez said but I can definitely measure the distance between two legs! Bow-chick-bow-wow!"

  
"Lopez is right!" Sarge said as he joined Tucker by the pelican. "Though I don't know what sabers have to do with anything."

  
"Wait. Stop.  **Stop**." Everyone stopped and looked at Locus now. "What do you all think you're doing?"

  
"Uh, saving your life." Grif said like it was the most obvious thing.

  
"Tucker said he was using his favor Kimball owed him for saving both of you." Carolina explained as she hopped out of the shotgun side of the armor vehicle.

  
"And you know-" Tucker added. "-saving the whole planet!"

  
"Does Kimball know about this?" Locus looked to Washington who was conveniently avoiding his gaze.

  
"Well not exactly-" Washington started.

  
"I left a note on scary Kimball's desk!" Caboose said.

  
"Wait, Caboose you what?!" Washington's voice went up an octave.

  
"I wrote that we were going flying with Junior! And that we would be back...later."

  
As if on cue, the aqua colored Sangheili stepped out of the pelican. On instinct Locus reached for the sword that wasn't on his hip before stopping. He had to remind himself he already knew about Tucker's...child. He'd read the reports and didn't need to still be so goddamn jumpy around aliens.

  
"Blargh?" Junior asked, pointing at Locus.

  
"Goddamnit Caboose." Tucker said before turning to Junior. "Don't worry about him buddy, he's just jumpy around new people."

  
Locus wasn't sure if Tucker actually caught Locus' small panic and was trying to cover for him or not.

  
"Alright." Carolina said. "Enough chit chat, let's get out of here before we get caught."

  
"You'll be put on Chorus's wanted list for this." Locus felt the need to point out.

  
"Dude we've always been criminals." Grif said before parking Locus in the wheelchair space of the pelican. "Hell, just a few months ago we were wanted by the UNSC."

  
"For crimes you did not do." Locus shot back, frowning. "The point is you all should have left me to-"

  
"Samuel." Sarge interrupted as they all started getting in and taking their seats. "It's times like these you just gotta accept that we don't want you to die."

  
"We can survive a drop in our five star review for our best bud!" Donut took a seat right next to Locus. Locus ignored that the pink simtrooper was already reaching for his hair and instead watched as Carolina and Junior went into the cockpit. Within seconds he felt the pelican's engines come to life beneath him followed by the familiar vertigo of take off.

  
The Red and Blues were all oddly quiet. Locus was almost surprised at how long it took him to notice their rare silence. But only a moment longer before he also notice they were all looking at him. His question at them came in the form of a raised brow.

  
"So..?" Tucker said from his, Caboose, and Wash's side of the pelican. "How's it feel to be a wanted man again?"

  
"You all realize Kimball's first move will be to send her men to the moon." It wasn't a question because surely they all had to have known.

  
"One step at a time." Washington assured. "We'll head back to the moon to grab some supplies then hold up in Blood Gulch for a while until things cool down."

  
"And then?" Locus knew Washington must have thought farther ahead than that.

  
"Well, your ship is still on the moon." Tucker said. "You were going to leave the day of the picnic right? Well, we'll just bring the ship with us to Blood Gulch and when you're all better...you can leave."

  
Locus could recognize the displeasure in Tucker's tone when he said that last part. And he honestly did not know what to say in return. No one seemed too bothered as they finally started talking again. Mostly mindless chatter at what who thought would be happening at the courthouse right about now. Grif managed to convince Donut to switch seats with him.

  
"Thank you." Locus said quietly as he tugged his hair out of a braid and back into it's regular ponytail.

  
"Relax, I don't think you're the kind of dude that can pull off a braid." was Grif's reply.

  
"No, I mean..." Locus paused when Grif looked at him. "I still don't understand why you all would do this. But thank you."

  
"It's like I said dude." Grif pulled out a bag of gummies from...somewhere...and offered some to Locus. "You're a Red Team Problem. Which means Red Team is gonna be the one's saving your ass while dragging Blue Team along with us."

  
"No red man left behind!" Sarge leaned in, apparently eavesdropping.

  
"Unless it's to cover the rear!" Donut added, also leaning in and pushing Simmons against Sarge's back. Simmons gave up halfway through complaining.

  
"It'll be nice having someone orderly on the team." Simmons admitted.

  
"Bienvenido a nuestra mierda. Has cometido un terrible error."  _(Welcome to our bullshit. You've made a terrible mistake.)_

  
"Hey, we're still on for sword training." Tucker butted in.

  
"And we can have our picnic!" Caboose said.

  
"There's no escaping it." Washington said. "You're one of us now."

  
Locus looked at each and everyone of them. He...he was honestly speechless again. There was a tightness in his chest that he hadn't felt in years. And for once he wasn't in any rush to push the feeling down. Whatever this was. However long it would last. Locus hoped it last for a good long while.

  
He should have known better than to hope when a missile suddenly tore a hole into the floor of the pelican.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stabbage Part 3

He was in a dark room. Tied to a chair by rope. Of course he was. Where and how else do you end up when you've been shot down.

  
That thought sent him straightening up with a jolt. The last thing he remembered was the explosion inside the pelican. No not inside. The pelican was shot down. Carolina had yelled something about being targeted-

  
Carolina.

  
The others.

  
"Took you long enough to wake up." A distorted voice made to sound like his own came from the dark. "You know I debated throwing some cold water on you. Saved me the trouble of looking for a tap in this building."

  
Locus said nothing as a dim light turned on above his head. Too dim to really see the room but enough to see the figure of his own armor leaning against the wall. He couldn't see anyone else though he didn't take any comfort or relief from that.

  
"Still the silent type, huh?"  _Still?_  "Yeesh you are no fun."

  
"..." Locus kept quiet as he glanced down at himself. Somehow he'd lost his tie and suit jacket, leaving him in the dirtied white button up and black slacks.

  
"You know I'm impressed." The stranger stood up and started walking around him. Locus spotted his sword on the other's hip. "I was really looking forward to watching your trial. And then guess what?"

  
"...."

  
"It didn't happen!" They put their hands on their hips. "Somehow, you managed to get the Red and Blue idiots to actually smuggle you off Chorus! Or try to at least. Did Grif try flying the pelican? Would explain why he couldn't avoid a simply missile."

  
The way they spoke sounded...familiar.

  
"Say, maybe we got lucky and managed to kill all of them in the crash. It would really put a damper on my day if we didn't manage to kill at least one of them."

  
"...We?"

  
"Ah, he speaks!" A hand hit him roughly on the shoulder. He bit back a pained groan and wondered briefly if his dress shoes could do enough damage with a well placed kicked. Then he remembered he didn't have enough strength to do that after spending months in the hospital. "I knew I could crack you! I always have. After all..."

  
Locus watched as they walked back to stand in front of him. They reached up and undid the latch to their helmet. He felt his face betray him again in his shock.

  
"But you were-"

  
"Dead?" Felix had a sickening grin as he put the helmet back on. It was wrong; Felix laughing while wearing his armor. "I was! For about five minutes."

  
Locus caught the scream in his throat as the energy sword was driven through his shoulder.

  
"Yeah, you'd be surprised how much of a quicksave that healing unit can be." As he talked, he left the sword to burn in Locus' shoulder as he started walking around him again. "But that's not even the fun part, I haven't even told you how I got off planet and found a decent doctor that wouldn't ask questions! Almost wasted my fortune from Chorus on him, let me tell ya."

  
"If you're going to kill me just do it." Locus growled. His shoulder was already numb from the burning, nevermind the smell of burning flesh, and he really was not interested in hearing Felix keep talking.

  
"Oh, relax, I'm not going to kill you." Felix sighed. Locus didn't have time to figure out if he was joking before Felix grabbed hold of the sword again and Locus could barely get out a scream before it cut through him like butter. His arm fell to the ground with a thud taking the slice rope with it. If Felix wasn't holding him to the chair, Locus would have collapsed "Just paying you back with interest for what happened at the hospital. Too bad you didn't kill Kimball, though. Man it would have been a great story to watch on the news."

  
"You were at the hospital." Locus growled between painful breathes. Oh his lungs did not feel good. Absolutely nothing felt good. How was he still conscious? "And the moon-you were waiting for me to drop my guard."

  
"Actually, I had planned to catch you while you left orbit. Left a little present to sabotage your ship so I could just fly over and catch you while you were drifting through space. I was gonna wrap you up in a little gift basket and watch as Chorus ripped you apart." Felix held the sword up like a light to get a good look at the damage. "I was just waiting up on the cliffs above watching. But then I saw you walk out of the tent  **without your armor?!**  Well you know when they say don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

  
"You improvised." If Locus wasn't in searing pain right now he would have rolled his eyes.

  
Felix chuckled. "Well you did admit once it was my strong suit."  
Locus did not.

  
"But I was going for Caboose you know." Felix continued. If Locus hadn't known Felix for so long, he may not have caught the slight higher pitch in the merc's voice. "Was going to let the idiots worry about getting him to the nearest hospital and just nab you in the panic. But then you went ahead and took the blow for the blue moron! I mean  _Jesus_  Sam! You actually-"

  
"I scared you." The moment he said it Felix yanked him by his ponytail and held the energy sword too close to his neck. But it didn't stop Locus. He was actually feeling very talkative right now. Probably because he was pretty pissed off right now. Adn not just because he lost his arm. "You weren't even forced to improvise. I was still going to leave, you just had to wait a little longer. But you saw me with the Reds and Blues..."

  
"You don't know-"

  
" _Don't tell me what I don't know._ " Locus growled and he could see the surprise in the way Felix almost moved away. "I was in that hospital long enough to think and figure out what happened."

  
"But you didn't know it was me."

  
"I still had my suspicions. Chorus never found your body after all." Locus said. "And you know I never rule out possibilities."

  
"You still left your armor and weapons for the taking." Felix shot. "Wasn't very smart of you."

  
"Wasn't smart of me to take a sword in the chest for Caboose either." Locus shot right back. "I'm insulted that you actually thought I wouldn't recognize the shimmer of a stealth unit. And because of that you had to put all your hopes on the Red and Blues saving me."

  
"And if they hadn't you would have died. I still win."

  
"I would have died doing something you didn't expect me to do." Locus had to take a breath. The loss of his arm and the blood that was in it messed horribly with his circulation. "I win."

  
"You won nothing-" Felix started but Locus wouldn't let him finish. He wasn't done. Not by a long shot.

  
"Same thing at the hospital. If I hadn't noticed the shimmer of your camo like before I would have let Kimball put that bullet in my skull." Locus almost shook himself with how true that statement was. And thanks to the stark lighting of the sword, he could see how Felix's body shifted in shock. He believed Locus. It also occured to Locus that Felix wasn't using his dominant hand to hold the sword. He must still be healing from that night. "I doubt you even knew it was Tucker that gave me the sword."

  
"Shut up." Felix said.

  
"Your entire plan is made up of multiple failed plans that just happened to fall together." Locus actually started to find himself grinning. Even as Felix's fingers tightened around his neck. He never talked this long. He never took part in a battle of words. But for once he was. And he was winning. "The day of the trial came and the Reds and Blues decide to smuggle me off Chorus."

  
"I shot you down." Felix growled.

  
"And how fast did you have to scatter for the nearest rocket launcher?" Locus could see the anger lined in Felix's shoulders. Good.

  
"The Reds and Blues died in the crash." Locus looked almost insulted at Felix and his blatant lie.

  
"Doubtful if I survived. You just didn't have time to check while carrying me from the wreckage before the authorities got there. And I doubt you took us far from the city." He might have laughed were he not tip-toeing on the edge consciousness. Or death. It was difficult to tell really. "The AI was right."

  
"What?" Locus could picture the confusion on Felix's face.

  
"I never needed you to survive." Locus knew the insides and out of his helmet and he knew exactly where Felix's eyes would be underneath. He could picture them widening about now. "You didn't die because I betrayed you. The Reds and Blues would have brought you in to face trial. They wouldn't have killed you without prompting."

  
"Stop-"

  
"You died because  _you_  chased them for petty revenge.  _You_  were the one who threw the sword away and took up the gun. Because  _you_  didn't have me to keep your damn arrogance and pride in check-"

  
"I said-"

  
"-you killed yourself."

  
" **I SAID SHUT UP!** " Felix looked ready to end it right then and there. Locus' felt the burn of the sword against his neck. He could smell the burning flesh. But at this point he was too numb to it. All that talking had taken all the energy from him now. He couldn't bring himself to fear whatever came next.

  
But then Locus could hear something blip inside the helmet. He would have thought he had hallucinated in his state if Felix's grip hadn't suddenly loosened. Whatever it was made Felix change his demeanor almost instantly as he cocked his head in a grinning manner.

  
"It didn't change my plans." Felix sneered, turning quick with the energy sword raised just in time to catch another energy sword as it nearly came down on Felix's head.

  
"Hey Sam." Tucker greeted, slightly out of breath. Now Locus was sure he was hallucinating. He shouldn't be feeling so relieved-god forbid  _happy_ \- seeing an hallucination of Lavernius. "You know if the circumstances were a little different I would love to hear you chew out Felix again. That was awesome."

  
"Lavernius Tucker!" Felix grinded out as he pushed Tucker away and twirled his sword. "So glad to see you! How is everyone? Enjoying all the traps I laid out for them?"

  
"They're fine. Better then you'll be in a few seconds." Tucker's tone immediately changed to hostile when talking to Felix. It was then Locus realized this Tucker was in fact real. Tucker's armor was dented and covered in marks and soot. Everything you'd expect from someone who just recently survived a pelican crash. But not someone who should be about to fight Felix.

  
"Oh, I don't think so." Felix lunged forward and took a swipe. Like Locus taught him, Tucker dodged and took his own swipe. To which Felix just narrowly dodged as well. "Say, Locus, think you'll be awake long enough to see me slice your new friend into pieces?"

  
"I'm not that concerned." Locus coughed.

  
"Oh? And why is tha- _AGH!_ " Felix didn't finish as Tucker caught him by surprise by slashing at his right arm. Not enough to slice it off, but enough to cause a good amount of pain.

  
"It took Locus months to heal from his wounds." Tucker said, taking a jump back toward the door and out of reach of Felix's retaliating swing. "How long has it been since the hospital? Not even a month?"

  
" **You**.." Felix only growled before lunging after Tucker who quickly led the mercenary outside into a hallway. As Locus listened to the sounds of swords clashing and exchange of insults, he felt himself start to slip from the chair. He didn't have the strength to catch himself and was ready for his face to meet concrete until a hand from behind the chair suddenly shot out and caught him.

  
"Grif?" Locus had to blink to make sure he was seeing right as the orange simtrooper came out of camo and steadied Locus back on the chair.

  
"You are paying me back with like...a million years worth of pancakes." Grif muttered. When did he even get in the room? Was it the same time Tucker came in?

  
"Tucker meant to draw Felix off." Locus said.

  
"No shi-" Grif's tone shifted as he finally saw Locus' arm. "Shit...You're old partner is an asshole."

  
"I agree. How long did it take you all to find me?"

  
"Like a day, you weren't that far from where we crashed." Locus thought so. "Also Felix gets huge boners for showing off so it was actually pretty easy for Tucker to draw him away-"

  
"Grif please get me out of here."

  
"Yeah yeah, jesus dude you are heavy as shit!"

  
"That's calling the kettle black."

  
"Fuck you man, I never should have agreed to save your ass."

  
Despite himself, Locus felt the ghost of a grin pulling on his lips. He really shouldn't be as relieved as he was. He was still too weak to walk and had to put most if not all his weight onto Grif. Not to mention the fact that they needed to somehow sneak past the still fighting Felix and Tucker.

  
"-you know Sharkface overheard your attempts at the portal." Locus could hear Felix's voice down the concrete hall, the glow and spark of clashing swords emanating from one of the many rooms that lined it. Were they in a storage facility? "He told me you saw me and ol' Sammy! I scare you that much? I mean it makes sense that you're terrified of Locus. I mean who isn't?"

  
"Shut up! God you talk way too much for a guy who's supposed to be dead!" Tucker yelled followed by the sound of swords clashing again.

  
"The others?" Locus asked as he and Grif reached a stairway leading upward.

  
"They're outside finishing up all the mechas." Grif grumbled as his hatred of stairs increased tenfold. Just as he spoke something from up above blew up. "Simmons found out that Felix hijacked some confiscated shit from some bunker Hargrove used to own-dude I don't know I was only half listening."

  
"Which means you were listening?" Locus raised a brow at the orange simtrooper. He'd save the thinking about how Felix got the mechas later.

  
"Don't start getting cheeky or I'm gonna drop you down the-shit!" Grif nearly did drop Locus, not for his threat but because he just barely reeled back in time to avoid a bullet to the head.

  
"Going somewhere gentleman?" Both turned their gaze to see Felix limping down the hall towards them, gun in one hand while his other arm going limp after just putting the sword back on his hip. "I'll admit not a bad plan on distracting me but maybe you should have sent maybe Wash or Carolina? Y'know. Someone who could keep up."

  
"Ah shit." Grif muttered before turning his head to Locus. "Any ideas?"

  
"One." Locus said as he hit the stealth unit on the back of Grif's armor and quickly pushed away with his one arm. The tumble down the stairs...was not pleasant. His landing against the concrete wall even less so. But he recovered enough to look up when Felix shot off several rounds at the stairs. Locus only let out a breath when he saw every bullet hit the wall.

  
"Sacrificing yourself  _again_  Locus?" Felix whistled. "That's twice now! Just what have those losers done to you?!"

  
"They haven't done anything to me." Locus grunted, glaring back as Felix approached. It was a half truth. Truth in that the Reds and Blues never did anything to Locus that Felix could have done. But also a lie because... "I've just changed."

  
"Clearly." Locus didn't know what to make of Felix's tone in that moment. Maybe, just maybe it was remorseful, but not enough to keep Felix from pointing a gun to Locus' head. "Can't say I'm a big fan. At least we finally know who won in the end."

  
"I do." Locus could see the frown behind the helmet. Even till the end, they could never agree on anything.

  
Locus decided not to think of the seconds between the trigger being pulled and Felix getting knocked over. He at least didn't have to decide to ignore the bullet that grazed his temple as his attention was immediately on the invisible simtrooper currently pinning Felix to the floor.

  
"You were supposed to run!" Locus growled.

  
"JESUS CUNT SUCKING CHRIST HOW HEAVY IS THIS GUY?!" Felix yelled over Locus.

  
"I'm deceptively heavy, bitch!" Grif yelled back. Locus watched as Felix's pistol flew out of his hand and skidded across the floor and right to Locus' feet. "Now hurry up and shoot this asshole!"

  
Locus didn't hesitate in picking up the gun. But Felix was quick. By the time Locus had the pistol raised, Felix had activated his own camo. Locus cursed and lowered the gun. He could hear Grif make a sound of getting hit in the gut and watched as two shimmers began wrestling on the ground.

  
"Locus what are you waiting for, shoot him!" Grif yelped. But Locus wouldn't dare shoot when he couldn't see his target. And he certainly wasn't going to risk shooting Grif. At least Grif was more likely to survive like this. Even though he couldn't see Felix, the still injured merc couldn't see Grif either.

  
A bloody cough caught Locus' attention as Tucker came stumbling out of the hallway. He was leaning heavily on the wall with a diagonal slash across his chest plating.

  
"Locus!" Tucker, unable to see the invisible men struggling just feet away from him, came almost skidding on his knees to Locus' side. But Locus, not that he wasn't happy to see the simtrooper still alive, was staring at Tucker's armor.

  
"Your knife, give it to me." Locus didn't give Tucker the option to argue as he went for the army knife sheathed on Tucker's shoulder. He used his teeth to grab the hilt, quickly dropping the pistol on his lap, and using the blade to slice his palm. He growled at the sting. Even though confused, Tucker held him up as Locus threw his arm out toward the two shimmers. He watched as his blood hit a helmet. His helmet.

  
_Thank you Washington._

  
Locus dropped the knife and grabbed the gun. Still leaning heavily on Tucker while the pistol threatening to slip from his bloody grip, Locus raised the gun and fired. The bullet ripped through the side of the helmet, shattering Felix's camo, and sending the mercenary to the ground. While Felix stumbled to recover, Grif dropped his own camo and crawled as far from Felix as possible.

  
"Pain. So much pain." Grif whimpered. But he was alive. Even though Felix hadn't been able to see him, Grif still had very visible dents in his armor.

  
Locus stayed leaning against Tucker who raised his sword protectively in front of them. Felix was cursing as he got to his feet, turning and showing the sparks and wiring from where the bullet hit.

  
"You missed." Felix chuckled.

  
"No, he didn't." All heads turned to the stairway to see Washington and Carolina. Their armor now included new marks made from pelican crash and fighting mechas. Both their guns trained on Felix.

  
"Hey, Carolina, you think Kimball would be forgiving if we were to..." Washington tilted his head in mock thought. "I dunno, hand over an old friend of hers?"

  
Felix growled and reached for his sword-

  
-the same sword that Grif was now holding.

  
"Ugh, you missing something, dude?"

  
Felix didn't get the chance to go at Grif when a bullet went through his foot. It sent him to the ground cursing up another storm. But Locus doubt it hurt nearly as much as the embarrassment and defeat Felix was probably feeling about now.

  
"I think she'd be very forgiving." Carolina decided.

  
Locus' decided now was as good a time as any to lose consciousness.

  
He wasn't too worried about what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be surprised if no one saw this turn of events coming. Personally I just wanted an excuse for Locus to chew out Felix in a glorious "Fuck you I'm better off without you."


	12. Chapter 12

Locus watched Felix's trial on the tv from his private room in the hospital. He watched, not impressed as Felix spat several censored profanities at the camera as he was led into the courtroom. Locus couldn't stop the part of his mind thinking how strange it was to see the man out of armor again after so long. Though maybe what was even stranger was seeing Felix of all people look so...defeated.

  
 _Serves you right._  Locus thought not for the first time as he glanced down at his datapad. The truth had come out about what the Reds and Blues had tried to do for him. Besides Felix's trial it was all Chorus news talked about.

  
 _"Colorful Space Marines Set A Trap"_  Locus read.  _"Stated by Vanessa Kimball, herself; the Reds and Blues set a trap, using ex-mercenary Locus as willing bait, in order to capture the previously thought deceased mercenary Felix. The capture was a success with the unfortunate casualty as Locus died later from wounds received from Felix during the trap."_

  
Locus still couldn't believe Kimball did that.

  
"Jeez, how many channels are they gonna keep repeating this on?" Tucker groaned from where he sat by the foot of the bed, switching the channels. When he couldn't find anything good, the aqua simtrooper just groaned and turned off the tv with a huff. "And Sam, I swear to god, if you stare at the datapad for one more month I'm gonna chuck it out the window."

  
Locus wasn't convinced Tucker would go through with that. But he put the datapad away anyway, under the blanket and right next to his sword. Besides he need the free hand so he could eat. Caboose had brought a picnic blanket to put over Locus's bed so they could use it as the picnic table. The one downside was that Locus was trapped in by everyone's plates that surrounded both sides of him.

  
"I doubt it will last much longer. Once the hype has calmed down Chorus will be glad to put this all behind them." Washington said while reaching for the food basket sitting by Locus' feet.

  
"Wash is right!" Donut said while holding a chicken wing with a napkin. "Everyone's just gotta blow it all out of their system, let the high run its course, and everything will be back to normal!"

  
"I say let 'em take their time." Grif burped. "I want to see how long I can get free hero meals from all the fast food joints."

  
"You know you could at least try some of the fancy restaurants too." Simmons looked judgingly at his partner.

  
"What and have nothing but those tiny flavorless appetizers?" Grif scoffed. "Simmons what do you take me for? Some kind of heathen?"

  
"Yahtzee!" The door was suddenly kicked open and Sarge came strolling in with Dr. Grey and Lopez behind him, covered in grease, and proudly holding up a robotic arm. "Told you I could get it done before the month was up!"

  
"No diesel fuel?" Locus asked.

  
"Yeah, yeah." Sarge grumbled with displeasure that suggested honesty. "Since you only told me a million times not to."

  
"El Dr. Grey y yo ayudamos, así que es lo más cerca de la legítima, ya que nunca será"  _(Dr. Grey and I helped as well so it's as close to legit as it will ever be.)_  Lopez added as he closed the door.

  
"If your shoulder is feelings alright, we can go ahead and try attaching it." Dr. Grey said, gesturing to the prosthetic socket now attached to his shoulder. It was mostly Dr. Grey's work which left Locus sometime forgetting it was actually there.

  
"Aw hell ye! Robot arm testing!" Tucker seemed much more excited now as Caboose and Grif made room for Sarge and Dr. Grey to move to Locus' side. "Carolina, you guys are definitely having an arm wrestling match, right?"

  
"I would wait for him to adjust to it before doing anything too extreme." Carolina said but Locus recognized that competitive glint in her eyes. "But, once he is adjusted to the arm, it could probably use some stress testing."

  
Everyone watched as Dr. Grey fitted the arm into the socket. Locus tried to ignore Caboose's comment of how it was like fixing a toy soldier. It sounded too accurate.

  
"Okie-dokie! Now you might feel a slight pinch~" Dr. Grey warned in a sing-song voice which meant it was going to hurt. A lot.

  
And it did.

  
Locus banged his head into the back of the bed, gritting his teeth and blinking madly as what was left of the cut off nerves connected to artificial ones. But he didn't yell or growl. As much as it hurt as well as feel weird, Locus wished he could say it was the worst pain he's ever felt.

  
"Ow." Locus gritted out.

  
"Ow is right." Grif said and by his and everyone else's expressions, Locus hadn't hidden his pain as well as he thought. "Jesus, Simmons' never screamed like that when he got his cybernetics."

  
"I wasn't conscious when I got them." Simmons pointed out. "But it still hurts like hell whenever I have to take my arm off for maintenance."

  
"You don't say..." Locus grunted as he looked at the arm while trying to move it. It moved more naturally than he expected. And he couldn't help the pull at the corner of his mouth as he quietly admired the green and white stripes that he had no doubt Sarge added.

  
"Holy shit is that a smile?" Grif suddenly blurted. Locus blinked and remembered all the people looking at him. Wait, had he been smiling?

  
"I want to sign Samtez's cast!" Caboose shouted in his excitement. Everyone had to yell at him to not knock over all the food while reaching for the pen Simmons always carried around.

  
Locus just sat there watching with his small/almost non-existent smile. He almost just let the blue simtrooper pick wherever to sign his new arm.

  
Almost.

  
\----

  
Locus looked up at the sky from atop Red Base. The new armor he now had didn't quite fit like his old armor. But Locus found a comfort in that. At least it matched well with his new arm. Mason had given him hell for losing his arm and then right after gave him all the best tips on maintaining.

  
He couldn't remember the last time he took a moment to stargaze. It felt odd doing it again but it seemed like the thing to do now that he was out of the hospital and free.

  
Free.

  
Now that felt odder than even the stargazing.

  
"Dude!" Locus blinked and turned his head to see Grif walking up the stairs to the roof. He was panting as if he'd just run a marathon. "I've been calling you for like 15 minutes! What kind of dick doesn't answer his calls?"

  
Locus just gave him a look.

  
"You know what-shut up- it was one time." Grif glared right back before sitting down next to him. Locus didn't notice the other was holding beer until Grif offered him one of the cans."

  
He considered the beverage before taking it.

  
"How's the arm?"

  
"I still can't scrub off the signatures."

  
"Hey at least you got 'em where no one can see 'em." Grif pointed out. Which was true. Everyone respected Locus's request to put all their signatures on the underside of his robot arm. Not that he was embarrassed by them. He just...

  
"I think Donut would appreciate what you just said." Locus took a sip of his beer.

  
"Yeah, I guess he rubs off on everyone." Grif cringed the moment he said.

  
"I rest my case."

  
"Hey how much would I have to pay you to lob a grenade to Donut's head?"

  
"You wouldn't."

  
"True. I don't want to take over making double entendres when Donut isn't around." Grif looked even more annoyed as he drank his beer.

  
"I thought Sarge already did that?" Locus raised a brow at the orange simtrooper.

  
"Yeah, nevermind Donut. Can you lob a grenade at Sarge instead?"

  
"No."

  
"Dammit. Now I owe the asshole another 20 bucks."

  
"I win again, numb-nuts!" Both Locus and grif looked toward the stairwell when Sarge's voice echoed from inside the base. They exchanged glances before going back to looking at the stars and drinking their beer.

  
"He has deceptively good hearing."

  
"Pfft. Only when he wants to." Silence fell between them for a bit. It wasn't until they were both done with their beer that Grif spoke up again. "So, you really heading out tomorrow?"

  
"Mhm." Locus answered as he crushed the two cans with his robotic hand. "I owe Mason a visit. Plus I...feel I should get back to try and making up for things."

  
"Well don't think you're dragging any of us on whatever adventure you find." Grif said which caused Locus to turn and look at him.

  
"What happened to me being a "Red Team" problem?"

  
"That was by accident and beyond any of our control." Grif leaned back on his hands. "But after all that shit, I want to avoid as many adventures from now on."

  
"I'll be sure not to bring work home with me then." Locus said. And now Grif was looking at him.

  
"Wait what?"

  
"...What?"

  
"You just said home."

  
"..."

  
"Dude!" Locus surprised himself when he didn't flinch to Grif putting an arm around him. "You totally just called Red Base home! Hah!"

  
"Is that..bad?" Locus frowned.

  
"Bad?!" Girf looked at him with a very wide grin. "Sam, that's awesome! Just so you know though this family totally fucking sucks."

  
"I am acutely aware of that."

  
"Good, because I don't want to have to repeat it when you nearly shoot someone else's hand clean off."

  
"I wouldn't have to if someone would stop stealing my rations." Locus shot back.

  
"It was one time!"

  
"More than once."

  
"Who the hell is keeping count?!"

  
"Look who you're talking to, Grif."

  
Grif groaned, letting go of Locus so he could fall back and lay down with his legs dangling off the side of the roof.

  
"You suck."

  
"I guess I fit right in then." Locus smirked, deciding laying down as well wouldn't hurt.

  
"...Yeah." Grif said. "I guess you do. Welcome to the family loser."

  
"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! All done! though I may have a few one shot ideas that may pop up in the future.
> 
> Edit: oh god I forgot Doc
> 
> I swear to god it wasn't on purpose.
> 
> I didn't realize until I finished this whole thing.
> 
> I completely forgot to add Doc.


End file.
